


Another Time and Place

by Draconia



Series: Abandoned Stories [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconia/pseuds/Draconia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander leaves for his road trip after grad and the clean up after the others are already gone. He did tell the others that he might not come back if he found a place he likes to settle down, but if he didn’t he’d be back. He cleans out some hidden areas around town to make it safer, handing the weapons over to the ATF and FBI after arragning a meet through some contacts, he’s given a monetary reward that he protested about but took it in the end. After everything is settled in LA, he continues on with his road trip, heading east.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Time and Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A better life Lived](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28042) by Voracity. 



 

<!--  
@page { margin: 2.54cm }  
P { color: #000000 }  
\-->

Inspired by Vo’s story A better life lived.

  
  


  
  


Xander leaves for his road trip after grad and the clean up after the others are already gone. He did tell the others that he might not come back if he found a place he likes to settle down, but if he didn’t he’d be back. He cleans out some hidden areas around town to make it safer, handing the weapons over to the ATF and FBI after arragning a meet through some contacts, he’s given a monetary reward that he protested about but took it in the end. After everything is settled in LA, he continues on with his road trip, heading east.

  
  


((((((((((

  
  


  
  


Xander parked at the edge of the city limits at a garage to fill his tank, looking over the large city spread out in front of him. He’d decided a week ago that he would stay here a little longer than the others as it wasn’t just for him that he was here. 

When they had been younger, he and Jesse had always day dreamed about visiting Miami, watching all the half naked women on the beach, dreaming about all the women they’d pick up and how cool they’d be.

He sighed as he replaced the cap on his fuel tank and headed in to pay for the gas and a drink. That dream would never happen for Jesse, so a part of this trip was a tribute for his only male friend and himself.

He drove through the streets taking in a few sites, ogled a few women who were clearing not wearing bras as they jogged down a street. He shook his head as he pulled into the hotel he’d booked for two weeks over the net, after doing a bit if research and price comparing.

He parked his new car, having traded in his old one in LA and got himself a newer one that wouldn’t threaten to die on him as soon as he started the damn thing. He’d searched for hours for a good car that he could afford and not spend all of his money. In the end he’d gotten his 1995 Chevorlet Tahoe for a steal at a used car lot, the asking price had been twelve thousand and he’d driven it away after paying eight.

He grabbed his two suitcases and back pack, locked up his car and headed into the lobby and just stared as he took in the crowded space, men and women greeting each other and talking over lapping over everything it made it hard to understand anything that was going on. He frowned as he made his way to the reception counter, spotting that most of the people were wearing police badges.

He set his suitcases down and smiled at the frazzled looking woman.

“Busy day it seems.” He commented.

“Yeah, for the next week or so.” She nodded putting aside her papers and returned the smile. “Police and CSI convention, they hold one every year. Checking in or out?” She asked.

“In, Alex Harris, two week booking.” He replied leaning on the counter as she looked through their records. 

“Single room, with a small lounge?” She asked looking up.

“That would be it.” He nodded, pulling out his wallet and handed her his card and watched as she ran it. “Do you have a tourist map or some good recommendation on what to see?”

“Sure.” She nodded, handing his card back and two receipts, he signed one and handed it back, and took the thick booklet she handed over. “Enjoy your stay.”

“Planning to.” He flashed a grin as he took the key card she handed over, grabbed his suitcases and headed to the elevator and up to the sixth floor. He weaved through the few people in the hall until he found his room, slid the card into the lock and entered.

He set his baggage down and looked around the small lounge and dumped his back pack on the only couch and headed to the window to check out the view. Sure it was just of a few blocks of buildings but it was still a view.

He unpacked his clothes in the bed room, his lap top on the coffee table and wrote an email to Willow and Buffy letting them know once again that he’d arrived at his destination safe and sound, talking about a few things that he’d seen. He added in a few photo attachments of places he’d taken pictures of and sent it off before grabbing his backpack, key card and headed out to find somewhere for lunch, as the hotel was packed and he didn’t really want to have to wait for a table at the hotel restaurant.

  
  


**

  
  


Walking back into the hotel he noticed that it was quieter, though there was still smaller groups around talking. As he stepped into the elevator he felt an itch that he’d learnt that meant that someone was watching him, as the doors closed he raised his head and met two sets of blue eyes staring at him and frowned, they looked slightly familiar. It was the look on their faces that made him uneasy, they had that slightly confused, ‘I know you but I can’t place you’ look.

He shook his head all that way to his room trying to shake off the feeling, he’d felt his own heart leap at the sight of them together but it couldn’t explain why.

He settled down in front of his laptop, backpack beside him and he dug through it until he found his journal that he’d been keeping since he was a child, though he only had a few volumes with him, the rest were in a box, in Giles’s safe keeping. He flipped through his earliest journal that he had with him, scanning pages until he found one he was looking for.

_**...the nightmares aren’t so bad anymore. Now they are just very strange dreams, it’s almost like catching glimpses of a movie that was filmed while the camera was out of focus and the mic was busted. I just wish I could see more, it sounds like it was a happy place and people liked me....** _

  
  


Xander frowned as he scanned through a few of the other entries before he opened up his laptop and brought up the program he’d bought after he’d gotten his new car, to help him bring the faces from his dreams into focus as he wasn’t that good an artist.

All the faces he’d been working on for the two months were incomplete in some way or another, most were missing eyes and hair, so were just facial structures. It wasn’t actually much help as it was but if he brought the faces of the two men staring at him and compared to some of the faces he was putting together...

He sighed, it wasn’t really getting him anywhere, he hadn’t really gotten a good look at the two men staring at him.

He tilted his head in thought, maybe if he sat in the lobby or restaurant with his laptop pieces would fall into place in putting the faces together, after that was how he’d gotten this far.

He packed up and headed down to the hotel restaurant with his laptop and his current journal. He found a spot where he couldn’t be easily seen but he had a clear view of people coming and going and settled down to think.

“Xander?” He looked up startled at hearing someone saying his name and spotted a young man standing nearby, his brown hair with blonde tips was gelled to stand in all directions, and his brown eyes bright with life. “You’re a long way from home.”

“I could say the same about you Greg.” Xander finally placed the face and grinned. “You recover from that food poisoning alright?” He asked gesturing for him to take a seat.

“It’s all good.” Greg nodded bouncing into a seat. “What brings you to Miami?”

“Still on my road trip.” Xander shrugged. “What brings you here?”

“I’m here for the convention.” He jerked his head to the tables that were starting to fill up. “Catching up on all the newest techniques in my field.” He glanced around. “And seeing what other labs have to offer.”

“You still having problems?” Xander frowned.

“Yeah, a few, it’s gotten a little better but not enough for me to want to put up with it.” He nodded looking sad. “You’re still looking tired, are you still having nightmares?” Greg asked looking concerned.

“Some, they come and go.” Xander shrugged it off. “They’ve eased up some since I got here.” He fiddled with one of the faces as they spoke for the next hour about different things, easily falling into the friendship they’d made back in Oxnard, when they had both been stranded. 

“So how long are you in town for?” Greg asked looking at his watch.

“For as long as I want to be, really.” Xander shrugged with a small smile. “I move on when I get bored or had enough. Why?”

“Well I’m here for the next two weeks so maybe I can show you around or we can hit a club or something.” He offered.

“Sounds like we could get into trouble.” Xander smirked.

“But lots of fun.” Greg pointed out with a smirk of his own.

“True, alright let me know when you want to go blow off some steam.” Xander nodded, jotting down his cell number and tore the paper out of the back of his journal and handed it over, getting Greg’s number in return.

“Will do.” He looked at his watch again. “I gotta run, I got one more lecture tonight and then I got to find my co-worker.”

“See you later.” Xander nodded, chuckling as Greg bounced off. He looked down at the face he’d been modifying and made it a little younger and gave it hair and then just stared at it. “Ri’ien.” He murmured easily recognising the face from his dreams and then frowned. “Where have I seen you?” He muttered, he saved it and then aged it up and blinked. It was the face of young man with ear length brown hair and eyes, it was also the face of the young man who had run into him at a store in LA, a few months ago. “Was it on purpose or not?” Xander muttered trying to bring the memory up, he had waved it off at the time, more focused on getting back home before some major demon was supposed to show. But the guys eyes had recognised him and he seemed disappointed that he hadn’t been recognised. “I wonder if he knows...and where he is so I can ask.” He pulled his journal forward and began flipping through it wondering if he had written it down, they had talked for a few minutes while he babbled as he apologised.

_**...bumped into me and just started babbling, much like I do, he helped me pick everything up babbling on about his police patrol partner in Miami was always griping about him being a klutz. I froze up for a moment because he said he was a wolf, he** _ _**looked so confused when I joked that he must have lost all his fur and then chuckled when he got it and corrected me. Ryan Wolfe, and spelt it out....** _

“Gotcha.” Xander smiled and connected to the internet and began a search for a Ryan Wolfe in Miami, there couldn’t be that many, who were also police officers. He could return the necklace he’d found in his car after he’d given the poor guy a lift, sure it was a few months later, but with the worn marks on it was sure that the guy would appreciate it being returned and it would give him an excuse.

  
  


**

  
  


Xander walked into the police station a few days later, he’d managed to track a Ryan Wolfe down to and was impressed, it looked a lot better than the Sunnydale station and was very bright.

“How can I help you sir?” The receptionist asked looking up from the paper work she was going through.

“I hope so, I’m looking for Officer Wolfe?” Xander smiled shyly.

“Do you know what department he’s in?” She asked.

“Patrol I think.”

“Let me check with the commander, then I’ll be able to tell you if he’s in or not.” She nodded picking up her phone. “Sir, it’s Marie at the front desk, is Officer Wolfe in or is he off today?” She asked and listened for a moment. “He’s got a visitor, thanks” She hung up. “He’s just getting off shift, his commander will send him this way, take a seat.”

“Thanks, ma’am.” He nodded and went to stand near the windows staring outside.

“Can I help you?”

Xander turned and watched as Ryan’s showed surprise and a little hope, he definitely remembered.

“I came to return this, Re’ien.” He answered using his old name and handed over the charm. “It was well worn so I figured it was something you wanted back.”

“I...” Ryan hesitated. “Thank you, it’s been missed.” He nodded and tucked it into his pocket. “When...?”

“Not here.” Xander shook his head, glancing around and spotted a few more officers troop through. “You know where the convention is?”

“Yeah.”

“Floor six, room eighteen, we can catch up then.” He clapped his shoulder. “okay?”

“Yeah, it would be good to catch up.” He nodded with a small smile. “I’ll be about an hour.”

“then I’ll see you soon.” Xander nodded and headed back to his hotel to tidy up his room from his nervous ransack through it earlier.

He let him in when he showed up a little while later.

“How long have you remembered?” Ryan asked getting straight to the point.

“Years, just bits and pieces, but everything is fuzzy.” Xander sighed sitting down on the couch. “I didn’t click it was you until yesterday, when I was trying to put the faces together.” He nodded to his laptop that was open and showing the composite of Ryan’s face. “You?”

“Since I was sixteen, my parents put me into Hypnos therapy to try and cure my OCD.” He sank down on the couch. “It came out then, the therapist was very surprised, she helped me work through it but promised to keep it quiet.”

“You have faces?” Xander looked hopeful. “I only have blurs and muffled and indistinct noises.”

“I know a few.” Ryan nodded.

“Help me?” Xander begged pulling up the other faces he was working on.

“I’ve found a few of them, Do’ri’en, but they don’t remember.” Ryan said cautiously.

“I never introduced myself did I?” Xander shook his head in amusement when Ryan shook his head. “Alexander Harris, I go by Alex but mostly Xander.”

“Xander it is then.” Ryan nodded with a smile and looked over the faces and quickly had two done. “These two work in the CSI Lab down here, “This one is Lt Horatio Caine, he heads the lab and this one is Timothy Speedle. I know Lt Caine doesn’t remember but I’m not so sure about Speed.” He showed them to him. 

“Lord Rio and Sho’rom.” Xander murmured identifying them, taking a shaky breath.

“Have you found any?”

“I think I found Gry’us a few months ago, he’s here at the convention, I’m not sure if he remembers, he didn’t when I met him, but he’s been giving me strange looks since we met up the other day, so he might now.” Xander shrugged. “Do you know what happened? How we all ended up here? I’ve figured that we weren’t exactly from here considering our skin tones were greyish.”

“I don’t know, the last memory I have it looked like just another day, except it got really hot really fast considering it was midwinter, there was a loud boom, Priestess Stel’la gasped and collapsed, a bright flash and then memories from childhood start.” Ryan shook his head.

“More than I remember.” Xander sighed. “That could have been anything from a meteor hitting to our reality being destroyed but none of it explains why we were reborn and some of us remember.”

“Do you remember why yours was triggered?” Ryan asked. “I was told it’s usually something really bad or hypnosis that triggers it.”

“My drunk father threw me down the basement steps.” Xander mumbled staring at his hands.

“How old were you?” Ryan asked softly.

“Eight, I woke him up coming home from school.” Xander shuddered. “I learned to be quieter.” He shook it off. “From what I’ve heard all memories have a trigger or can be woken if you know how, the question is do we wake theirs or do we let them have a normal life? I mean what use is it going to be for them to remember? We were a normal people, living each day as it came, the only real skills we had where the weapons and carved furniture some of us made and our Lords sold.” Xander pointed out.

“Plus the soldiers they trained, they used to be famous warriors and took other to train if they had the skill.” Ryan added.

“But what good is it to remember that now?” Xander asked softly.

“We were a family, Xander, from the lowest to the highest, we were all family, helped each other out and protected each other.” Ryan reminded him, nudging his knee. “I don’t know about you but I miss that, having some where we could be ourselves and belonged.” He sighed when Xander just gave him an uncertain look. “There has to be a reason that we remember, and if fate wills it, then so will they in time, we just have to be patient, if they don’t then they don’t.” He eyed Xander. “How old are you?”

“Eighteen, I graduated a few months ago.” Xander shrugged. “I’m trying to find my place on this road trip, see if I can find something better than home.”

“We all do.” Ryan nodded seriously. “Are you thinking about college?”

“School sucked, I barely passed, I can’t learn from lecture classes and books.” Xander shook his head. “Someone showing me how things are done and explaining in a way I understand is better.”

“What about Vo-tech? That’s a more hands on school, than lectures. Carpentry, Mechanics, construction, metal smithing all that sort of stuff.” Ryan suggested. “I’m sure if you looked you could find something that interests you, or you could find a job that does training on site.”

“All things I have been thinking about.” Xander nodded as they both tweaked a few of the faces. “I think I found two of the old guards too.” He added after a long silence. “Between the two you found, you, Gry’us and the two suspected guards, you know what you all have in common?” He raised an eyebrow at Ryan.

“Are we really all in Law Enforcement?” Ryan asked surprised.

“It seems like it.” Xander nodded. “He was staring at me yesterday.” He pointed to Lord Rio’s picture. “He had another man with him, very serious looking, short brown hair, I think he might have had military training.” He looked at Ryan. “They both had this, ‘I should know you’ look about them.”

“You could be the trigger, Xander, or nudge something in them so that they could be triggered later.” Ryan shrugged. “I have no idea how this is supposed to work.”

“Me either.” Xander sighed. “I don’t want past relationships to direct current ones.”

“You don’t have to, but they are still going to be there directing us, whether they are being recalled or not, they are still there.” Ryan pointed out.

Xander stared at Ryan for a long moment and raised an eyebrow. “Is that a subtle way of saying no matter what you’ll always be my brother, Re’ien?”

“Yeah, it is.” Ryan flushed a little but nodded. “I can be here for as little or as much as you want me here, it’s your choice.” He smiled slightly. “I miss having a little brother and older brothers.” 

“You really miss all the teasing and beatings we used to give each other when mucking around?” Xander raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Yeah, at least then I knew you all cared and I had someone to support me and who was proud.” He nodded giving a sad little smile.

“The OCD?”

“Yeah, my parents hated and didn’t understand me.” He sighed.

“How many brothers did we have?” Xander asked thinking.

“Blood brothers? Four, including you, seven including the other kids around our ages, we were all saw each others as brothers even if we weren’t by blood.” Ryan said after thinking for a moment.

“Yeah but you were all servants.” Xander pointed out quietly. “I was a bought slave.”

“Do’ri’en, I still have nightmares about the night you were stolen from us and the excitement and hope I felt when Dar’naye and I found you in the slave markets and begging Lord Rio and Ken’zine to buy you if they couldn’t get you any other way.” He tentatively wrapped an arm around Xander. “I still remember how frightened and jumpy you were when we finally got you home.”

“I’m glad I don’t.” Xander murmured softly.

“So am I, they may have bought you to bring you home, but you were no one’s slave. After you were healed enough they had you freed and you were just like us, servants with free will. If you had still been a slave you wouldn’t have been able to handle weapons, even to clean and repair them.” Ryan explained, relaxing as Xander rested his head on his shoulder in his arms. “You really don’t remember that much do you?”

“Fuzzy faces, blurred images and distorted sounds.” Xander shook his head. 

“Then you did really well at putting those faces together.” Ryan praised smiling when Xander beamed at him. “Will you let me know what you decide? Stay or move on?”

“I can do that.” Xander nodded slightly. “You want an early dinner?” Xander offered. “My treat, down at the restaurant? We can see if my theory holds out about you all being in Law enforcement, see if you can pick any out.” 

“A very strange version of I Spy.” Ryan chuckled nodded, “A nice dinner that I don’t have to cook would be nice.”

“I’ll introduce you to Gry’us if he’s not busy.” Xander nodded and got up to hunt for his cell and wallet.

“How did you get enough money to stay in a nice hotel suite like this?” Ryan asked as they headed down stairs. “Or don’t I want to know?”

“I found a huge stash of weapons and turned it in and got a large money reward.” Xander shrugged. “Every time they thought they had it cleaned out I found another hidden area, they started to joke that I was my own weapons detector, a got a reward for each stash found.” He glanced at Ryan who was trying not to stare. 

“Did they test it, after the first few times, after you convinced them that you had nothing to do with them?” Ryan asked, his voice sounding strange.

“Six times.” Xander nodded shaking his head. “They added it to my file on the system, along with an anti-kidnapping kit, in case I ever went missing or got hurt.” He shrugged as they were lead to a table and handed menus. “They wanted it on the system so I wouldn’t get in trouble the next time I stumbled across a stash of weapons and turned it in.”

“Did they lock it?” Ryan asked frowning.

“They did.” He nodded. “They didn’t want the criminals to be able to get their hands on it but they thought it would be better to have it in there, just in case.” He looked over his menu. “Get whatever you want. My treat.” He said firmly, when he saw Ryan hesitating at the prices at some of the meals.

“What can I get you two?” The waitress asked returning.

“I’ll have the double bacon burger with fries and a side dish of gravy, and ketchup, please and a large soda.” Xander ordered.

“And you?” She asked noting everything down. 

“I’ll have a medium rare steak with mushrooms and all the trimmings please.” Ryan ordered after a moment. “And a large soda, hold the ice.”

“Shouldn’t be too long, you beat the dinner rush.” She nodded, taking their menus and headed off.

“You know you had a similar gift.” Ryan said shifting in his seat. “We were never sure if it was because you were always all over the place at the manor or if it was actually a gift of finding lost things.” He shook his head. “Books, jewels, misplaces weapons, anything that went missing we were always asking you if you knew where...”

“Hmm, I’ll have to see if that’s true, though I have done that back home, a friend was always misplacing books and other things and I was always asked to find them.” Xander nodded looking thoughtful. “Mind you the books were really old and rare so he always wanted to know where they were.”

“Maybe it’s what’s rare and valuable to the asker.” Ryan shrugged. “Just keep that in mind.”

“I’ll do that.” He looked around the restaurant and spotted Greg talking to a man with short dark hair and a square face. “He looks familiar.” He murmured softly. “Dar’i’us?”

“Where?” Ryan looked around subtly when Xander nodded in their direction. “I think so, is that Gry’us with him?”

“Yep, made friends with him a few months ago when we were both stranded by our cars in a small town. It took me two weeks to recognise him, caused a few nightmares too.” Xander nodded, leaning back when the waitress returned with their meals and chosen drinks. “Thank you.” He nodded and dug in.

“Gry’us looks upset about something and Dar’i’us looks like he hasn’t been sleeping right.” Ryan commented cutting into his steak.

“Gry’us has been having some problems at work, I think he works with Dar’i’us, he’s probably telling him that he’s been looking into other labs.” Xander explained, dipping some fries into his gravy and eating them. 

“His boss won’t step in?” Ryan asked frowning.

“I think his boss is a part of the problem.” Xander shrugged. “He hasn’t told me that much about it. He’s a DNA tech that’s learning about field work. Goes by Greg Sanders.”

“I’ve seen some of his papers, he’s brilliant in the lab.” Ryan nodded speaking between bites. “I’ve been taking night classes between shifts, so I can shift into the lab.”

“Which masters are you going for?” Xander asked turning all his attention back to him.

“Chemistry, but I’m aiming to be a Field and Trace Tech.” He smiled. “I’m nearly done, another month and I’ll have my masters.”

“Congrats.” Xander grinned. “Are there any spots open in the lab?”

“Not that I’ve heard.” Ryan shook his head. “They need at least two field techs but the lab went over their budget again and they can’t afford to hire anyone new.” He shrugged. “That’s the rumour at the moment, they usually ask from within before they go outside the force to hire. Then again they did ask eight months ago if someone wanted a field spot, but no one had the credentials to go for it.” He sipped at his soda. 

“Well you might get lucky and be able to sign up for the next one.”

“I have a feeling the next one won’t be for a few years.” Ryan sighed. “Especially if their budget it that tight.”

“Well there is a charity ball coming up, they might get lucky, along with the police force.” Xander pointed out.

“You know something.” Ryan narrowed his eyes at him. “And how do you know it?”

“I have made friends all over the place and in all levels of society.” Xander shrugged. “I hear all sorts of things.”

“Tell.”

“It might be nothing, just a few whispers here and there and a lot of bitching.” Xander sighed. “If I say nothing then there is no expectations or raised hopes.”

“Good point.” Ryan sighed slumping a little and then quickly covered a yawn. “Sorry, pulled a triple.”

“Should you be driving?” Xander frowned at him.

“I cabbed here and I’ll cab home.” Ryan assured him.

“Good, I don’t want to hear about you getting hurt because you were tired and were stupid.” Xander finished off his burger and ate the last few fries and sipped at his soda to wash it down.

“There’s Rio and Sho’rom.” Ryan nodded towards the pair being led to a table with a few others already there. Ryan narrowed his eyes.

“What? You look suspicious.” Xander asked.

“That entire table are people we are looking for.” Ryan murmured lowering his voice. “Ken’zine, Dar’naye, Rio, Sho’rom, Calen, I can’t see the last person.” He shook his head. “Looks like you were right, most of us are in Law enforcement.”

“That explains how they know each other.” Xander nodded, “If they haven’t remembered by now then they either haven’t been triggered or never will be.”

“Possible.” Ryan sighed.

“We’ll just have to wait and see.” Xander gave him a reassuring smile. “If it happens it does, if it doesn’t then it doesn’t. Either way we still have each other to bitch at.”

“Good point.” Ryan chuckled finishing off his meal with a satisfied sigh. “Oh that was good, thanks Xander.”

“Not a problem.” Xander smiled.

“So where have you been so far on this road trip?” Ryan asked settling back to let his food go down, sipping at his soda.

“LA, broke down in Oxnard for a month, nice town, Las Vegas for three weeks, I actually forgot that Greg was there or I would have stopped in on him.” Xander shook his head. “Denver, Colorado Springs, Philadelphia, Ohio and now Miami.” He smiled. “Not bad for three months on the road, saw a few other places as I drove through, but those are the main ones that stick out.”

“Sounds like fun.” Ryan nodded, smothering another yawn.

“Go home and get some sleep, Ryan, I won’t be offended that you ate and ran.” Xander chuckled, pulling out a piece of paper and wrote his cell number on it. “Call when you have time to come and talk to me again, I know you’re going to be busy.”

“Thanks Xander.” Ryan nodded, writing out his own number. “Call if you need to talk.”

“Will do.” He watched as Ryan walked out, exhaustion screaming from his body language. He put the number into his cell and tucked the number into his pocket.

“Can I get you anything else?” A new waiter asked, collecting up their dirty plates.

“Not at the moment thank you.” Xander shook his head, spotting someone he’d been introduced to back in Las Vegas heading towards him, he rose when he stopped by the table, with his two companions. “Mr Henderson, a pleasure to meet you again.” He shook his hand.

“Alexander.” He smiled, “This is Ms Carrington and Mr Sherrington, I was hoping you would have time to speak with us, help us do a little planning.” He introduced his companions.

“Please.” He gestured for them to sit. “What can I help you with?” He asked sitting down after they were all seated. “Would you like anything?” He pointed to the waiter who was waiting nearby. He waited as they placed their orders and he asked for a new soda.

They made idle conversation until their drinks arrived and then Mr Henderson spoke up.

“There has been many complaints of late about the police force, here in Miami Dade region, I was wondering what you’d heard.” He smiled slightly. “I know from Vegas that it doesn’t matter how little time you’ve been somewhere you always hear the gossip and rumours, very quickly.” He chuckled at Xander’s innocent look. “You’ve been here how long?”

“A week and a half.” Xander admitted with a small smile. “So what’s the problem exactly?” Looking at them all.

“Over the last few months the police have been slow at responding to reports and call outs, even the labs have been slow.” Ms Carrington answered sipping at her gin and tonic. “We haven’t been able to find out a reason and the Mayor seems to be hedging on out right lying.”

“I heard rumour that they are cutting back their force but when I asked I was told it wasn’t true and not to worry about it.” Mr Sherrington added.

“They have been, they laid off twelve officers they didn’t have the funds to keep paying for, mainly older officers that were near retirement, but were still doing a damn good job.” Xander nodded. “Apparently the budget has been blown all to hell for some reason, it’s being looked into, as the new year roll over only started a few months ago, the same with the lab budget.” He shook his head. “I heard Lt Caine is on the war path with the higher ups trying to find out where his funding is that was promised, plus I heard they are trying to fire people in his lab.”

“Ouch.” Mr Sherrington winced, sipping at his double scotch on the rocks. “It is never wise to toy with Lt Caine or his people, it gets you hurt and it gets very embarrassing.” He sighed. “So who’s dirty this time?”

“No one knows.” Xander shook his head. “I heard both the lab and the force have been operating on minimal funds for the last ten years, surviving on federal funds, nothing has been donated by the people they actually protect for five years.”

“True, mainly because we haven’t been asked.” Mr Henderson admitted. “And they seemed to be doing well.” He sipped at his whiskey. 

“My Cousin is in the force here and asked if there was a charity ball this year, which is why we organised one.” Ms Carrington admitted. “It wasn’t until he told me the state of some of their equipment that I even knew that something was wrong.”

“Then the Chiefs and the Mayor have been falling down on the job.” Xander sighed.

“You said something about some recruiting, Alexander?” Mr Henderson asked. “You never said for what or who.”

“Ah, that.” He nodded. “It was for the charity ball, for the lab and the force, whispering in an ear here and there for donations.” He fiddled with his glass.

“So did I, I only got a few.” Mr Henderson grimaced. “I think all up we managed to raise close to two million for them.”

“Not a lot when you think about all the rich names nesting here.” Mr Sherrington snorted, scowling.

“I have some hidden, if you will excuse me for a moment I’ll go get them.” He rose, nodding to them going to the front desk.

“Yes sir?” The receptionist looked up.

“I need an envelope I placed in the hotel vault.”

“Let me get the manager.” She nodded and slipped off, returning with him a few moments later.

“Mr Harris.” He nodded. “The white one or the yellow one?” He asked.

“The yellow one please.” Xander nodded and waited while he hurried off to get the envelope. “Thank you.” He smiled and nodded his thanks, heading back to his table. “Here.” He slid it over to them. “They were quite happy to donate to keeping their homes safe and protected.”

Mr Henderson raised an eyebrow and broke the seal to pull two checks out to look at them, his eyes widening. “How much all together?” He asked sounding awed.

“Close to eight million, most of it is signed directly to the police force of Miami Dade, one or two for the lab.” Xander smiled settling back into his seat properly. “It will keep them going for another year at least.”

“Only a year?” Ms Carrington frowned.

“Each officer earns between forty and fifty thousand a year, multiply that by the number of officers.” He pointed out gently. “That’s just the officers, not the commanders and Chiefs, or the labs.”

“So what’s in that envelope will only cover the police, not the labs?” Mr Sherrington asked.

“Only the police.” Xander nodded. “The lab techs earn more because they have degrees and it’s more complicated work they do.”

“True.” Mr Henderson nodded. “Did you donate?”

“I was sneaky.” Xander nodded. “I went anonymous and sent it straight to the source.”

“You sent a cashiers check to Lt Caine?” Ms Carrington chuckled in delight.

“Yep, drove him nuts because he couldn’t find out who donated to the lab to thank them.” He nodded smirking.

“How much?” Mr Henderson asked.

“Enough to get everything they needed to be the best in the country.” Xander said vaguely. “And hire a few more people.”

“Alexander just remember that I know how much you won in Vegas.” Mr Henderson pointed out smirking in return. “How much so I know where to divert funds in the PD instead.”

“You are spoiling my fun, Mr Henderson.” Xander pouted at him.

“Xander.” He glared.

“Fifteen million.” He sighed. “Not like I need it, they do.”

“They will investigate that you know.” Mr Sherrington warned.

“The Chief came to talk to me, thanked me very nicely for getting Caine off his ass, about getting more funding. He said next time I could give it to him to put into the lab accounts.” Xander shrugged. “I told him that I’d be watching to see what they did with it and seriously consider donating next year.”

“Good, I’ll keep an eye out for him at the ball.” Mr Henderson nodded, slipping the checks back into the envelope, folded it carefully and tucked it into his jacket inner pocket. “I might ask you to go recruit next time we need donations.” He smiled.

“I know what it’s like to have a bad PD and not get the help you need. I’m starting to like Miami and am thinking about sticking around, buy a nice place.” He shrugged.

“But you won’t be joining us will you?” Mr Sherrington asked shrewdly.

“No, while most of you are very nice, some I would probably insult and smack on principal.” Xander shook his head. “I’m not one for high society, I’m not polite or tactful enough for it.”

“I’m guessing you’ve gotten most of your gossip from being in the middle of the Lab convention and them bitching about all their departments.” Ms Carrington chuckled.

“Too true.” Xander snickered.

“When did Lt Caine get his donation?”

“Two days ago.” Xander sipped at his soda. “I’m waiting to hear what he does with it first.” He set his glass down. “They know they are being watched to see where the money goes for both departments, as it is on top of what they assign from their budget.”

“They will be.” Mr Henderson agreed. “Where are you thinking about buying?”

“Probably somewhere quiet with a nice private strip of beach so I can listen to the waves.” Xander shrugged. “I haven’t really started looking yet.” He looked around noticing that the noise of the restaurant had picked up. “Looks like the dinner rush is starting.”

“We have to get going, the ball starts in a few hours.” They rose, shaking his hand. “Thank you for the help.”

“My pleasure.” He nodded, watching as they headed off and waved a waiter over. “My check please.” He requested, he paid and headed back to his room to add to his project now that he had actual faces to work off.

  
  


**

  
  


Xander looked over the house that the real estate agent had found him, it was nice, in need of repair and was on a small beach, near eight other houses, only three of which already had owners. The rest were empty, up for sale and all in need of repair from the last storm that had gone through, which had brought down their prices quite a bit.

“Do they all suit?” She asked as they went through the last house.

“They do.” Xander nodded. “How much will it set me back to buy all eight? If I fix them up and then rent them out through you I wouldn’t be losing much money.”

“To buy all eight, you are looking at close to nine million, not including land tax and repair costs.” She replied looking a little stunned, she’d make a nice commission on that sale.

“Land tax for this per year?” He asked. “Is that including rubbish and sewerage?”

“It covers all that.” She nodded. “It’s...” She looked at her paper work that she had. “Eighty thousand a year.”

“Ouch.” Xander winced. “for one house? Or for all?”

“For all.” She bit her lip slightly.

Xander tilted his head thinking. Nine for the houses, eight hundred thousand for the taxes to cover ten years, three for repairs to be on the safe side, was about thirteen million. “And how much would be the average rent around an area like this, for these houses?”

“Anywhere from three thousand to five thousand a week.” She answered. “And that’s cheap around this area. High would be nine a week.”

He calculated it at two a week, making him just under a hundred thousand a year per house, not including tax.

“Would take me around ten to fifteen years to make my money back.” He murmured. “Not bad.” He looked around the current house, it was on the far side, five bedrooms, two bathrooms, large rooms, it would be a nice family home, for those who could afford it.

“It is a good investment, providing they didn’t get too damaged in the storms that you had to pay a lot to get them fixed again.” She pointed out. “It is the reason they are up for sale, the owners couldn’t afford to fix them, it was cheaper to take the insurance and buy elsewhere.”

“I’ll take them I think, should only take a few months to get them fixed up.” He nodded slowly. “Thirteen isn’t bad for a good long term investment.” He turned to look at her.

“Yes?” She asked to make sure.

“Yes, once the paperwork is done then comes the hard part.” He nodded with a small smile.

“Getting someone to fix them?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Picking one to live in.” He corrected with a smile. “Do you know who my neighbour is in the middle?” He asked as she filled in the paperwork.

“He works for the crime lab, head’s it actually.” She nodded. “It’s Lt Caine, he’s had that place since he moved here.” She smiled. “My mother sold it to him.”

“I’ve heard a lot about him since I arrived, some good and some bad.” Xander nodded, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“The only time something bad is said is when someone high up does something wrong and he has to go after them and gets annoyed by all the posturing and lying.” She nodded. “You’re going to rent the others when you have one picked out when they are finished?” She asked sliding the first form over for him to sign.

“Yeah, I think I will.” He nodded signing his name. “I’ll let you know when that time is, so you can put them on the renters market.”

“I’ll appreciate it.” She smiled warmly and they went through all eight forms. “I’ll call as soon as they go through and give you the keys, and the titles so you can arrange for the workers.”

“How long do you think?” He asked tilting his head.

“On average about twenty to thirty days for all the paperwork and bank work to get done.” She answered collecting up the signed forms and placed them in her briefcase.

“Let me know if you have trouble with the bank, I know I’ve got more than enough for all of that to go through, so if there is a problem I want to know about it.” He warned.

“I’ll do that.” She nodded and led him out of the house, locking it up.

“Enjoy the commission when it comes in.” He grinned at her before bouncing his way to his car, listening to her laugh happily behind him.

Xander hummed happily along with his music on his way back to his hotel, he’d done well since he’d decided to stay two days before the convention ended, letting both Greg and Ryan know. He still wasn’t sure if Greg remembered or not, but Greg had promised to stay in touch this time and let him know if he was going to leave Vegas for another lab.

In the two weeks since then he’d talked to a good lawyer, recommended by a few acquaintances about a few different things. Mainly because he knew somehow his drunk parents would find out about him having money and going so far as taking him to court to get some of it, if not try for all of it.

So they had drawn up a contract for the to sign, stating that they got two million over five years and couldn’t ask for more and if anything happened to them what was left over went back to him.

He knew that all they would see was that they would be getting lots of money out of him and probably wouldn’t read the rest of the contract.

He did up a similar one with Giles and Joyce for Buffy and any supplies and medical care that they might need while he was gone, though he had talked it over with Giles and Joyce first, just stating that he’d won big in Vegas and wanted to help out financially so they had what they needed. Their cut off was if Buffy died, what was left of their three million over eight years was to be split between Giles, Joyce and Willow, who ever survived and if no one did then it would revert to him.

With his friends covered financially he didn’t quite feel so guilty for leaving them a person down and living his own life away from them.

He knew that Giles and Joyce understood, he knew that Buffy did as that’s all she ever wanted since she’d become the slayer, but he wasn’t so sure that Willow did. He hoped that maybe one day she’d forgive him for leaving.

He calculated everything he’d spent in the last two weeks and wasn’t really all that surprised that including the repair plans he’d spent close to forty million, including his donation to the lab.

He shook his head. Okay so he’d seriously splurged to get all eight places, that he’d probably never use but he’d make that money back in a few years, and it wasn’t as if he really needed it. He was using it to set himself up so he didn’t have to work if he got injured or sick, those houses would make him a very nice income per year.

He was happy with his current car that he’d bought in LA after he got his reward money for finding the weapon stashes, he wouldn’t need another for years if he kept it in good condition and didn’t wreck.

All he really needed once the houses were done was new clothes, furniture, kitchen gear, maybe a desktop computer, a few programs, insurance for his things and houses and that would probably wipe out the last of his Vegas money, leaving him a few hundred thousand to plan on what to do for a job.

He’d found the overlord or master of the demon side of Miami, what little there was of it, they had made a small deal, he’d keep them under control and Xander would leave them alone unless they started getting noticed by normals and the police. Sure the guy had laughed and set his guards on him, he’d been injured but he’d proved his point when he was the only one standing at the end, though it had been close.

Now he just had to decide what to do with himself to keep himself occupied, he was already starting to go insane from being bored, there was only so much bikini and fake tit watching he could do before it got old and boring.

Maybe he could go to college and learn about guns and other weapons or find someone to teach him the hands on method so he could pass that way. He doubted it but it wouldn’t hurt to ask someone who would know.

  
  


**

  
  


Xander looked up from his lunch with Ryan three weeks later as two men approached and raised an eyebrow, he recognised the walk, they were agents.

“Mr Harris?”

“What can I help you with?” He asked with a small nod.

“I’m Agent Johnson, this is my partner Agent Kelly, we’re with the local ATF.” He introduced themselves. “A friend told me that you could help us with a problem that we’re having.” He shifted looking a mixture of embarrassed and frustrated.

“I have to go anyway.” Ryan said finishing up his lunch. “Next week?”

“I should have my place by then.” Xander nodded, looking back at the Agents as Ryan headed off. “Missing weapons?” Xander asked leaning back in his chair gesturing for them to sit.

“We know they are here, and a general area but we can’t find them.” Agent Johnson nodded leaning on the table. “I was told we could work out a deal with you and you’d find them.”

“My main one is not to get into trouble for having weapons, myself.” Xander shrugged. “I collect them, mainly swords, axes, daggers, crossbows and a few guns which are all registered, but not all here at the moment.”

“As long as they are registered we don’t have a problem and your file does note you as a weapons collector of the older type.” Agent Kelly nodded.

“The other is the reward money, back in LA last time the deal was eighty per stash found.”

“That was what, four months ago?” Agent Johnson asked.

“About then.” Xander nodded. “At the time I just wanted some travelling money, which I don’t really need so much.” He eyed them. “What can your department afford? I tend to find more than they think I will.”

“So our boss told us.” Agent Kelly smiled slightly. “What we’d like to do is keep you on retainer, if we need you, we call you in and you search, for each call in you’d get five grand, just for showing up and with our current budget and the reimbursement we get from the government, our head boss is offering sixty five thousand per stash found.” He pulled out a few clipped pieces of paper together. “it’s for twelve months and only for the Miami area”

Xander looked it over carefully, grateful that his lawyer had shown him over their get togethers how to read a contract and spot the pitfalls. Mostly it was what they said it was, added in medical promise that they would cover it if he got injured during a bust and search, for twelve months, his promised money, the only partial down side was the warning that they may contract him again when his time was up for a longer period of time.

“The boss would like an answer within two weeks.”

“I can do that.” Xander nodded, folding it back up and slipping it into his jacket to go over it later with his lawyer. “I can try and find your weapons, but like I warned those in LA, I don’t always find them.”

“We were warned.” Agent Kelly nodded. “Anything else?”

“Is there a way to learn guns, the ballistics side without the lecture classes and still legally pass and be able to work?” He asked rising, paying the bill and followed them out to their car. “I suck at learning from lectures and books.”

“Not legally.” Agent Johnson shook his head, starting the car and taking them to the suspected area, where a large group of agents and police were waiting. “Even if you could learn it that way and pass, not legal without all the paperwork and attending all the classes and passing them.”

“Damn, I was kinda hoping I could find a way around it.” Xander sighed sliding out of the car, looking around at the surrounding warehouses.

“We’re searching all of them.” Agent Kelly informed him. “We tracked the weapons movements to here a few days ago but are coming up with nothing, we’re hoping that they hadn’t had time to shift them yet.”

“We know it’s possible that they managed to move them, already if they got wind of the raid.” Agent Johnson led him to the first warehouse handing him a set of latex gloves and a Visitor Consultant ATF badge to clip to his jacket.

Xander nodded and began wondering around, poking his head into a few hidden areas that he had found, after prying a few boards up or tapping on what appeared to be solid walls. When he nodded he was done, he was lead to the next warehouse to start again.

On the last one he paused, looking around. “Was there a gun fight in here recently?” He asked looking around.

“Not that we know of, why?” Agent Kelly came over from where he had been talking to a police officer.

“Cordite, it’s pretty strong in here.” He tapped his nose before he started searching with an Agent right behind him just in case they found anyone hiding. He sighed when he found and opened up his third hidden area, this one in the floor and called out for Agent Johnson. “You might have to wait for this stash.”

“Why?” Agent Johnson asked as he approached.

“There’s a body and a lot of blood in this one.” He glanced around at the blood spatter. “I’d say there’s at least three other bodies out there to be found or in hospital getting their wounds tended.”

“Of course there is.” Agent Johnson sighed turning to look at one of the police officers. “Call Caine and his ME in, we got a body.”

“Yes sir.” He nodded and hurried out.

“I don’t like Caine.” Agent Johnson muttered.

“You don’t get along?” Xander asked looking amused. “Too many Alpha’s in a room?”

“Something along those lines.” Agent Kelly snorted in amusement from nearby. “How many more areas do you think?”

“On average these places have about six hidden areas, I’ve found three here, but I think there is one behind the crates.” He pointed out a faint line in the wall behind the crates.

“We’ll check it out once it’s been cleared.” Agent Johnson nodded. “Go find the others, the other two were empty?”

“Yeah, nothing in them but a light coating of dust, no imprints to show that anything has been in there or removed.” His shadow reported.

Xander was on his fifth hidden area, half an hour later when Lt Caine, Speedle and their ME showed up.

“Whatever that is, it smells bad.” His shadow pulled a face and moaned as they were prying the hidden area open, it had gotten jammed.

“Kelly, I think we got another body.” Xander yelled over his shoulder, covering his nose with his elbow. “It stinks like a week old corpse.”

“It could very well be.” Kelly called back.

Speedle joined them, groaning at the smell that hit them full on, once they got the door open and took some photos. “body in decomp, Alexx.” He yelled over his shoulder. “A few days at least.”

“Be right up.” She called back.

“One overly ripe body, four gun crates and...” Xander narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the last crate as his shadow reported what they’d found into his radio. “And a rocket grenade launcher, with missiles.” Xander whistled impressed. “Hard stuff to get a hold of.” He shifted to get a better look without going into the room. 

“US Military or Foreign?” Johnson’s voice came over the radio.

“US by the markings, I can’t see a base name or code on it though.” Xander reported.

“Alright move on to the next.” Johnson ordered. “The sooner we get out of here the better.”

Xander nodded, moving on looking for subtle differences in the walls, roof and floor for hidden areas and drafts where there shouldn’t be any. He looked over the balcony down at the floor and tilted his head, stopping to study the area.

“Harris?” Kelly called looking up. “What do you see?”

“Differences where there shouldn’t be any.” He called down. “Mark it out, six feet from Lt Caine to the left.” He watched as Kelly grabbed a stack of coloured cones and stopped and looked up to make sure he had the right area. “There, three feet, forward, four feet right, other right.” Xander called down, fighting back a chuckle. “See if you can find a switch or lever around that area, or you’ll have to drill it out.” He turned heading back to search the last ten square foot of the warehouse. Finding nothing he headed back down to the main floor, searching for levers as he went.

“Got it.” Someone yelled and there was the clinking of metal on metal and the area Xander had Kelly mark out rose.

“And that makes three, four and five bodies.” Johnson announced.

“Why leave them and the weapons here?” Speed asked leaning on the railing on the upper level while Alexx checked over the body. “The first two were killed days apart.”

“How many in the crew you were tracking?” Lt Caine asked looking at Johnson.

“Fifteen, guess it’s ten now, if we can ID them.” He looked down the bolt hole and nodded slowly. “Missiles, grenades, RGP’s, start their own little army and war with this stuff.” He shook his head. “All US Military too.” He sighed. “Gonna have to call in CID.” He paused crouching down. “And NCIS, those are Navy.” He groaned. “Please don’t send me Gibbs?” He pleaded softly before pulling out his cell. “Kelly call CID tell them we have military weapons, mainly Army, while I call NCIS about the Navy ones.”

“Got it.” Kelly nodded pulling out his cell. “Any other’s Harris?” He asked as Xander joined them.

“I think that might be it, I didn’t see any indications of any others, the bolt hole makes six for this warehouse.” Xander shook his head.

“We’ll let the boss know, you said something about moving?”

“Soon, yeah.” He pulled out a card with his cell already written on it. “So you can call me.”

“Will do,” Kelly nodded dialling. “If you give me ten, I’ll drive you back.” 

“I can cab,” Xander shook his head. “You have your hands full here.” Xander assured him, handing the ID badge back and headed off, snapping his gloves off as he exited the building and called cab, then called his lawyer for an appointment to go over his new job contract.

  
  


**

  
  


A week later, Xander had his keys to his houses, a construction group hired and starting on repairing them and re-enforcing them for hurricane weather. He’d handed in his contract signed and gotten his check in return.

He’d gotten two hundred and sixty thousand for the four warehouses searched over three hours. He agreed on the price when the head boss had explained the reason and they clarified stashes to buildings searched and weapons found, instead of meaning each pile within a building. He wasn’t greedy after all.

Xander had ended up picking the house right next door to Lt Caine to do up as his own, it was a nice three bedroom two bathroom, two story home, with nice large rooms and a study down stairs, that he could do up to his heart’s content.

According to Mr Delko, the foreman and boss of the construction crew it was also the least damaged and would only take a week to fix up and repaint the water damaged walls.

Xander was just happy that he’d be finally getting out of his hotel room, it had easily cost him sixteen thousand to stay at the hotel for two months and feed himself.

As soon as he got the call that the place was finished and passed inspection he went furniture shopping and paid them for the first house done.

He wasn’t that surprised that it took him a full two weeks to get everything he want it the way he wanted it and to get settled in.

**

  
  


He was out sitting at his new picnic table out on the beach, working on his journal and looking over college classes and different jobs he thought he would like. He was slowly starting to get used to the idea of having to go to college to get any sort of decent job but was having a hard time trying to decide on what to actually take.

“Mr Harris.” He startled out of his deep thoughts by Lt Caine standing nearby, dressed fairly casually for him, he’d removed his suit coat, was barefoot and didn’t have his gun or badge on him. And he had a beer bottle in his hand.

“Lt Caine.” Xander nodded with a small smile. “Please have a seat, I was beginning to wonder if my neighbour ever came home.”

“Things have been busy.” He admitted sinking down on to the bench and leaned on the table. “Settling in alright?”

“Pretty good, got everything for the house right where I want it, and very glad not to be living in a hotel room.” Xander closed his journal as he spoke.

“Having your own space is better.” Lt Caine nodded, studying him, sipping at his beer.

“You have a question or ten?” Xander asked with an amused look. “I don’t mind you asking them, just keep in mind that I might not answer and I tend to be blunt to the point of embarrassing.” He warned, reaching to his left and pulled out a new can of soda out of his esky, filled with ice. “I wanted to be lazy.” He shrugged at the amused look.

“I was curious as to why you were working with the ATF, when I tried to look you up, I didn’t find much and nothing that says you have credentials to be working for them.” Lt Caine said calmly, looking curious.

“Ah, you didn’t get into the sealed section in my file.” Xander grinned. “But you’re right I don’t have credentials from any place, I have a very odd gift of finding things that are lost or valuable to the person asking me to find the missing item.” He shrugged. “That and I’m good at finding hidden areas.”

“I did see that.” Lt Caine nodded. “It was tested?”

“Eight times by the FBI in LA.” He nodded.

“Which is why the ATF put you on retainer when they lose shipments.” Lt Caine’s eye lit up as he understood.

“Pretty much.” Xander agreed. “And the next question?”

“How did an eighteen year old from a small county town afford to not only one house here and have it repaired but eight?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Las Vegas was good to me.” Xander smirked. “I spent three weeks there and won large, multiple times, didn’t make the casinos happy when they saw me coming. Even got investigated by the gaming board until they cleared me.” He chuckled. “I got asked nicely to leave three casinos and not to come back for at least a year.”

“How much?”

“Enough to do a few things to get comfy and help out some friends.” Xander shrugged. “I don’t know you well enough to give you figures.”

“Good point.” He nodded, sipping at his beer. “Why the picnic table?” He asked after a moment.

“For the times I don’t want to get sand in my under ware, or I have guests over and want to eat outside.” Xander chuckled, his smile widening slightly when Lt Caine chuckled nodding slightly in understanding. “You’re welcome to use it when I’m not or you want some company.” He saw Lt Caine raise an eyebrow. “I’m a social person but I’m awkward at it, sometimes I just want the company without having to talk.”

“Sometimes that is more comfortable than speaking.” Lt Caine nodded. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

“You’ve got a visitor.” He nodded to the person stepping out of Lt Caine’s house and heading towards them

“Rick.” Lt Caine sighed tiredly. “Something I can help you with, Rick?” He asked, sounding wary and weary. 

Xander raised an eyebrow at the man as he just stared at him for long moment and gave him a very slight nod that Lt Caine didn’t see. 

“I got a complaint about Delko, Horatio and I think it might be something that needs delicate handling.” He answered, sounding just as tired as Horatio and looked at Xander again. “New Neighbour?”

“Nosy aren’t you.” Xander said bluntly.

“It’s my job to be nosy.” Rick sneered badly, it was a mix of a smirk, smile and sneer.

“Yes, a new neighbour, he’s been here two weeks.” Horatio stared at Rick until he backed down. “Please excuse us, Mr Harris.”

“Of Course Lt Caine.” Xander nodded, watching as they headed back to his place, and nodded at Rick’s mouthed. ‘I want to talk to you.’

It was after seven as he was sitting down to eat his home made lasagne when Rick finally showed up. He let him in the front door and returned to his dinner.

“Are you hungry? I’m not a bad cook.” Xander offered, pointing to the leftovers still in the tray. “And you are, that you needed to talk to me?”

“Rick Stetler, IAB for the MDPD.” Rick studied him for a moment. “And I used to be Len’i’min, if you know what that means.” He smirked slightly.

“Lord Rio’s advisor and best friend.” Xander returned the smirk. “Still trying to keep him from making mistakes?”

“Still.” He nodded before helping himself to a small helping of the food. “He doesn’t remember.”

“I figured that, out of everyone I’ve found, only a few have approached me to ask about strange dreams and letting me know what they remember.” Xander nodded giving a sad smile. 

“How many know? I have five under watch here that I’ve found and none seem to remember.” He sighed. “But I have noticed that sometimes history does repeat, though they don’t think I’ve noticed.”

“Rio and Sho’rom?” Xander asked with a small pleased smile as he nodded. “Are they at least careful?”

“As careful as they can be, if I didn’t remember and hadn’t caught them out, I wouldn’t have a clue.” Rick nodded taking a bite and moaned happily. “Oh that’s good.”

“Thanks.” Xander beamed, digging into his own. “As to how many including you and me? Three.” He sighed. “I suspect one other but they’re in another state right now.”

“Who? Maybe I can carefully recruit him to help me keep them safe.” He asked.

“He’s trying to get shifted to the lab.” Xander shook his head. “If he’s spotted talking to you, the others won’t trust him and Lt Caine will get suspicious.”

“Point.” He sighed. “I’d still like to know, so I can keep track and an eye on him.” He eyed Xander. “That way if he does get into trouble I can try and cushion him.”

“He doesn’t like you, Rick.” Xander pointed out.

“It’s not my job to be liked.” He snorted. “I’m not doing my job if people like me.”

Xander pulled out his cell and texted Ryan.

‘Len’i’min found me, he remembers, problem is he’s IAB in your dept. He wants your name. Advice?’

“Let me hear back from him, even if he says no, I’ll give you some clues so you can figure it out.” Xander sighed setting his cell on the table.

“Good enough.” Rick nodded. “Who do you suspect in remembering?” He asked between bites.

“Gry’us, I met him a few months ago.” Xander got up and got him a soda. “Sorry don’t drink.”

“It’s fine.” He assured him, cracking the can open. “You said out of everyone found...what sort of jobs do they have?”

“As far as I can tell they are all in Law Enforcement or Military.”

“Interesting.” Rick murmured sipping at his cola. “What about you?”

“I’m looking for something to do right now.” Xander sighed. “It’s looking like I’ll have to go to college to get any sort of skills, and school sucked the first time around.”

“You still learn better being shown what to do?” Rick grimaced.

“Yeah, I barely passed high school but I did well on my SATs. I don’t do well with lectures and books.” He nodded wincing.

“How are you with paperwork and computers?” Rick asked looking thoughtful.

“Once I know what I’m doing I do well.” Xander nodded. “Why?”

“Three departments are looking for clerks, including mine. Mainly filing paperwork, taking messages and reading through reports.” He pulled out a note book and wrote something down, tore it out and handed it to him. “It’s a six month course at the University, do that and if you do well enough I’ll see if I can get you a job in one of the departments, the jobs are opening up in a few months.” 

“I’ll check into it.” Xander nodded setting it by his plate.

“Do you still have your odd little gifts?” Rick asked. “Collecting odd information and finding things?”

“Yep, ATF has me on retainer for a year because of it.” Xander nodded.

“Can you keep an ear out for trouble heading our way and rumours about officers in trouble or causing trouble?” He asked.

“can do.” Xander nodded, looking thoughtful. “I might have something already.” Xander got up and went to his study, grabbing a sealed envelope and handed it to Rick when he sat down. “This was given to me a few days ago, was told to give it to an officer I trust, they said it might be nothing but they had noticed something odd.”

Rick nodded ripping it open and reading through the printed notes, frowning. “I’ll look into it. I’m hoping that it is nothing.” He slid them back in and finished his small meal. “I better head before Horatio gets suspicious or someone drives by and notices my car parked up the street.” He rose. “Thank you for the home cooked meal...and try and keep an eye on Horatio, help him keep things discrete if you can.”

“I’ll try if we become friends.” He nodded seeing him to the door. 

He tidied up after he finished his dinner and looked up the course Rick had given him, he still had time to sign up for it and it didn’t look too difficult. He didn’t have anything else to do or any other better suggestions so he signed up for the course online, printing out the receipt and everything else he needed for when he went to the campus to finish enrolling and get his books.

  
  


**

  
  


Xander fumbled through is pocket for his cell as he set his computer class book down.

“Harris.”

“Where are you? I have a few hours free so we can talk about that text you sent.” Ryan demanded, sounding cranky and tired.

“I sent that three weeks ago, Ryan.” Xander pointed out.

“I’ve been working doubles and triples for that long, I haven’t had a moment to piss let alone have time to answer you.” Ryan grumbled.

“I’m at the University, I finally picked a course to take. I’ve got an hour left of my lunch break if you can make it here.” Xander sighed picking at his book. “Or if you’re too tired to drive I can meet you somewhere nearby.”

“I’m at my place, it will take either of us forty minutes in today’s traffic to get anywhere.” He sighed. “Alright we can do this over the phone, who is Len’i’min? The name rings a bell but I don’t really remember him.”

“He was Rio’s advisor and best friend, kept him from stepping on too many toes.” Xander explained. “Same with Ken’zine.”

“Explains why he’s IAB this time round then.” Ryan snorted and then went silent. “please tell me it’s not Stetler!” Ryan begged. He moaned when Xander didn’t say anything. “That explains a few things then, but he seems to be out to bring Horatio down.”

“Like he said, he’s not doing his job if he’s liked, Ry.” Xander pointed out.

“Point.” Ryan sighed. “It could be handy to have another in the know around the department.”

“That was his thought, he’s still trying to protect them even after all this time. He just has to be a lot more careful about how he does it.” Xander agreed.

“Alright, pass it on.” Ryan agreed after a long moment. “On the upside I had my first interview with Horatio last week about shifting to the lab, he said he’d let me know next week.”

“That’s good news.” Xander grinned, happy for him.

“Oh, I saw Gry’us in the lab too, he looked so excited but a little down too.” Ryan added.

“I’ll have to call him and find out what is going on.” Xander nodded. “He said things were getting worse when I talked to him a few weeks ago.” He glanced around as he felt someone staring at him and met Speedle’s eyes from where he was standing with his field kit, frowning, he was far enough away that he wouldn’t be able to hear them. “hmm, CSI’s on Campus again, that’s the third time this week.” He commented.

“Who’s staring at you this time?” Ryan asked sounding amused.

“Speedle, a few days ago it was Lt Caine and before that it was Delko.”

“Don’t know why Delko would be staring, he wasn’t from back then.” Ryan sounded confused.

“You and me both.” He dropped his eyes after returning the frown and began packing up his books, it would take him fifteen minutes to get to his class, so he still had a little time he thought as he glanced at his watch. “So when is your next night off? I’m offering a home cooked meal and movies.”

“Oh very tempting.” Ryan chuckled. “It should be in two days, I’ll call and let you know as my last day off go cancelled.” Ryan promised, yawning. “I’m heading to bed, I got shift again in twelve hours.”

“Get some rest then and I’ll see you in a few days.” He said before Ryan mumbled a goodnight and hung up.

Xander shook his head in amusement as he grabbed up his bag and made his way slowly to his next class.

  
  


**

  
  


“You know there was a time I found weapons without dead bodies.” Xander sighed looking at Agent Kelly who gave his own sigh.

“How many?” He asked from behind him, pulling out his cell.

“Three I think judging from the pieces.” Xander answered looking a bit green. “I’m going outside.” Kelly nodded as Xander hurried down the stairs and outside, taking the bag an Agent handed him and threw up his lunch, then took the water bottle, washed out his mouth, spitting into the bag before he tied it off and sipped at the water.

“That bad?” The agent asked looking at the house.

“Pieces.” Xander nodded sitting down on the porch steps, pale and a little shaky. “I want to go back to finding the stashes without the bodies,” He complained.

“So do we.” He agreed. “But at least Johnson and Kelly are getting along better with Caine and his team.” He smirked a little.

“True.” Xander chuckled weakly.

“I heard you’ve gone back to school.” He commented.

“Got offered a job, but I got to pass a course first.” Xander nodded. “I’ve got a month to go before I’m done.”

“Don’t forget to let the boss know when you’re available when you do get the job.” He warned. 

“I won’t.” He nodded, watching as a hummer pulled up and Lt Caine and Speedle slid out, grabbing their kits.

“Agent Jones, Harris.” Lt Caine nodded in greeting. “Where?”

“Second floor, turn right and head to the end.” Xander replied.

“You alright?” Lt Caine looked at him, taking in the pale skin and the bag in his hand.

“Pieces.” Xander warned. “Three bodies I think, couldn’t tell you for sure.”

“ME should be here in a few.” He nodded and headed in with Speedle right on his heels.

“You got classes today?” Jones asked glancing at his watch.

“At three.” Xander nodded.

“Then you better head or you’re going to be late, it’s half past two.”

“Joy.” Xander groaned, getting himself to his feet, he handed over his badge and headed for his car and then to the campus, barely making it to his class in time.

  
  


**

  
  


Xander looked up from where he was sitting on the picnic table with a beer bottle hanging from his hands between his knees as Ryan and Greg joined him, carrying their own bottles.

“We heard you had a bad day.” Greg said sitting on the bench, twisting off the cap on his beer. “Must be bad if you’re drinking.” 

“Remembering old times.” Xander shrugged, sipping at his beer. “Today just reminded me how my luck can go sometimes.” He looked at them. “Still enjoying the lab?” He asked them both.

“I know I am.” Ryan nodded taking a long swallow from his beer. “It’s still interesting seeing it from the other side.”

“I am, I still miss Vegas though.” Greg nodded sighing. “Though I heard we’re getting a new field tech in a few days.”

“Anyone we know?” Ryan asked, leaning on the table.

“No one knows who yet, just that they are transferring in from another lab.” Greg shook his head.

“I heard a juicy rumour yesterday.” Ryan said as Xander shifted so he was sitting cross legged on the table. “The crime lab is getting another shift, so it’s not just Day and Night, we’re getting a swing shift, that’s what’s going on in that area that’s been sealed off for the last few months, that’s going to be a new area of the lab to accommodate the new techs coming in.”

“Be nice if it is true.” Greg grinned. “Be nice not to get called out of bed at four am to get to a scene.”

“I’m with you there.” Ryan clinked bottles with him. “You heard anything?”

“I heard the same thing.” Xander shrugged. “Don’t know if it is true or not, since I heard that the lab is getting an upgrade.”

“It could use it.” Greg nodded. “Some of the machines are old.” He looked up at Xander. “So besides the bad day why the beer?”

Ryan suddenly looked at his watch. “Damn time flies,” He looked up at Xander and smiled. “Happy birthday.”

“I could have sworn it was only the sixth.” Greg cursed looking at his own watch. “nope, it’s the tenth, Happy Birthday, Xan.”

“Thanks guys.” He smiled at them.

“Doing anything special?” Greg asked tilting his head.

“Ordering dinner in, not really in the mood to go out.” He shrugged.

“You been having nightmares again?” Greg demanded noticing the dark circles under his eyes. “You said they’d stopped, months ago.”

“Started again last week.” He sighed looking down at his hands, fiddling with his beer bottle, picking at the label. “A few days after we had that really long talk about past lives.”

“The day everything ended or your kidnapping?” Ryan asked softly.

“The latter. Something I really wish I wasn’t remembering.” Xander gulped down the rest of his beer, grimacing at the taste.

“I thought you already remembered everything?” Greg frowned.

“Not everything, just important pieces, spanning years.” Ryan shook his head. “I was glad when he told me he didn’t remember that, but still knew that it happened.”

“I remember the aftermath.” Greg grimaced, shifting so he was sitting on the table beside Xander, while Ryan got the other side and held him, rubbing his arms and back until he relaxed and began to sob silently, into his shoulder. He sighed, it was very much like the time he’d found Do’ri’en hiding in the stables, he and Re’ien had coaxed him out of his small hidey hold and held him as he broke down and cried.

When he’d calmed down they moved him inside, Ryan ordered dinner for them all and then picked out a few movies for them to watch while they piled on to the couch and held him.

  
  


**

  
  


Xander listened as the experienced receptionist walked him through the everyday things she had to get done and pointed to a piece of paper taped to the back of the desk, artfully hidden so no one else could see it. It had the list she was telling him about.

“For when you lose track of what you’re supposed to be doing.” She winked at him. “It’s happened to me a few times over the years that I’ve been here, the others are things that are done weekly, fortnightly and monthly.”

He nodded smiling, that would make things easier, paying attention as she walked him through the computer and the daily forms. 

He had been so nervous when he’d gotten a call about the interview a week after he’d sent it in after getting some help from Greg and Ryan to make sure that it looked good. He’d ended up going through two interviews before he’d gotten the job as the IAB receptionist, covering four officers, including Rick.

“Each officer has their own appointment book to keep track of when and where they have to be, it is a part of your job to know when they are available so keep an appointment book to help you keep track of them.” She pointed four mini appointment books in different colours on the desk, telling him who’s was which colour. “Every morning they sign in with you, and they’ll pass you their book, copy their appointments in to yours and then give it back. If you forget who’s is who’s their initials are on the back inside cover.” He nodded. “I’ll be here for another month to help you along, now your shift starts at eight, I usually come in at half seven to beat them here to sign them in, fifteen minute break at eleven, half an hour at one, fifteen minutes at three and I head off at five, most of them leave around then unless they are working on something.” She sat back in her seat, rubbing her swollen belly. “If they give you a file, they will either tell you to file to or just walk off, it goes in that locked room behind us, alphabetically and by date.”

Xander made a note on a small note book he’d bought.

“sometimes they ask you to deliver it to someone, I do deliveries at noon.”

“I’ll try and keep your schedule so they’ll know why I’m not at the desk, they should be used to yours by now.” Xander nodded.

“They are.” She smiled nodding. “Now be prepare for Stetler to be in a bad mood if he has to deal with the Lab, he always is.” She warned. “Just warn everyone off and get him a cup of coffee to simmer over for an hour.” She smirked slightly. “Straight black, two sugars. He’s usually in a better mood after that, the other’s aren’t that difficult, they keep to themselves most of the time, occasionally asking to see their book to either update it or because they’ve misplaces it.”

“Is there any time you break the no interruption rule?” Xander asked. “Like the Chief is on the line or he shows up and they aren’t in a meeting?”

“If they aren’t in a meeting and the Chief wants them, you put him through, but he’s the only one.” She nodded. “It’s only happened three times in the three years I’ve been here. Everyone else you tell them they’re in meeting and take a message.” She patted his shoulder. “Expect to screw up somewhere in the first few months because you will, everybody has at some point or another. They’re all warned that they have a new receptionist to train so everything should smooth out in a few months.” She gestured to the desk. “I’ll help you through the daily forms for two days and then leave you to get it right, if you need help ask. Tomorrow I’ll show you how to do the other forms and leave you samplers.”

Xander nodded, getting started on the forms on the computer first, letting her look them over before he sent them off. He met the other three officers when they left the office for lunch, but Rick didn’t emerge.

He fielded a few calls after lunch, taking messages or putting them through to the correct office after checking the extension number. He handed each paper form to Mary when he completed them, to be checked over, he only had to redo one so he was proud.

“If you get stuck and I’m not here, take it to Helen up at the lab and she’ll walk you through it, if she’s swamped or not there go to HR and sweet talk Jamie or Charlene to give you a hand.” She suggested. “They all have a sweet tooth and love cookies, bought but homemade will get you extra points, especially if they are for no reason.”

“Noted.” He chuckled. “I’ll have to dust off my cooking books.”

“You actually cook?” She grinned.

“A few things.” He nodded. “I do a really nice lasagne, beef stew, choc chip cookies and I’m told a to moan over Chicken Stir Fry.” He grinned. “If I have time I’ll bring in a container of one of those for you to try.”

“A man who can cook, you’re getting to be a rare breed.” She sighed. “I’ll take the cookies, lasagne or the stir fry, I’m not too fond of beef at the moment.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” He nodded flashing her a beaming smile. 

“When the mail comes through you put theirs on their desks in their in trays, including all memos.” She winced and rubbed her belly. “Other than the few errands they may ask you to run, like a odd lunch or drink run when they don’t have time to go, that is about all there is to it in this department. They deal with the rest of it, we’re only here to make things a little simpler for them.”

“What do you do when you have free time? I can see getting into trouble for using the internet on company time to goof off.” Xander asked.

“I won’t lie there are times where you have hours free.” She nodded. “I usually brought in a book to read, or my laptop to play games on, as long as it isn’t a wi-fi system they don’t really mind. You use your own connection and money to use the internet if you want to do it that way.”

“Hmm, I could do internet classes maybe.” Xander nodded looking thoughtful.

“As long as you pay attention to the area around the desk so no one can slip past you.” She nodded she glanced at her watch. “One o’clock, lunch time.” She pulled herself to her feet. “Get some food and stretch, be back here by one thirty.” She grabbed her hand bag. “And try to ignore the looks and sneers you’ll get when others find out you work in the IAB department.”

“I don’t really care what others think about me.” He shrugged, logging out on the computer, securing it.

“Have you made any friends here? You mentioned you’d only been in Miami a few months.” She asked as he escorted her out.

“I have two in the lab.” He nodded making sure that his badge was still secured to his shirt and in plain sight. 

“Hmm, that might cause a bit of friction, no one in the lab likes IAB.” She winced.

“They don’t care. I’m not an officer and there isn’t a conflict.” He shrugged. “If someone doesn’t like it then that’s their problem to deal with.” He looked around as they exited the building. “Where is the nearest cafe? Or a good place for lunch?”

“Two blocks that way.” She pointed. “I used to have an account with them for the days I forgot to bring my purse, it’s the same place I get the officers their lunch and drinks.”

“Thanks, Mary.” He nodded and headed off.

“Hey, Xan.” He looked around when he heard Greg call him, spotting him at a picnic table in a little nook near the station with Ryan and Nick Stokes. Greg was bouncing as he waved him over. “You got the job?” He asked as soon as he was close enough to be heard without yelling.

“Yeah, first day.” He nodded joining them. “Lots of forms to fill out.”

“Here I got extra,” Ryan handed over his third wrapped sandwich.

“Xan this is Nick Stokes, Nick this is Xander.” Greg introduced them still bouncing with happiness. “Nick transferred in yesterday.”

“Nice to meet you Nick,” Xander shook his hand.

“Greg’s told me a lot about you.” Nick grinned in amusement. “Greg drink your coffee and calm down.” He chuckled. 

“Nothing good I’ll bet.” Xander chuckled sitting down.

“All good, Xander.” Nick assured him. “He said your place is a great place to crash and have a good meal after a bad day.”

“Bad days; Beer followed by a home cooked meal and lots of action movies.” Ryan nodded in agreement. “Xander here is a great cook when he has the time and can be bothered.”

“Don’t forget the pool table, dart board and punching bag.” Greg added. “They’re new, he’s only had them a month.”

“Only because we were getting bored just watching movies.” Xander snorted. “They try and come over once a week to chill out and get ready for the next week.” He bit into his chicken salad sandwich. “You’re welcome to join in, the more the merrier.”

“Only two rules to Xander’s place, no hard liquor and no violence.” Ryan added after finishing his first sandwich and tore into the second.

“Didn’t get time for breakfast?” Xander asked.

“Nope, got a call out at six.” He shook his head.

“You forgot about the other rule.” Greg chided. “We try to leave work at the door, we never discuss cases, just basics if we need to.” He looked back at Xander. “Friday night? We missed last week.”

“Sure, you’ll have to restock the beer though, you guys drank the last of it last time.” Xander nodded, picking up the second half of the sandwich.

“I can do that.” Ryan nodded.

“Any particular time?” Nick asked.

“I set food on the table around seven, I get off work around five so any time after that.” Xander shrugged. “I got spare beds and couches if you need to crash.”

“You working weekends too?” Greg asked.

“Half days, eight until one.” He nodded.

“Damn no more late nights.” Greg pouted.

“A little less sleep isn’t going to harm me once a week.” Xander pointed out chuckling.

“So which department did you get?” Ryan asked polishing off his second sandwich, “You said you had three you could have been placed.”

“IAB for now.” Xander shrugged. “High boss said I might get moved later on, depending on how I did and some other things that they are still working on, said he’d let me know in a few weeks.”

“Bummer for you.” Greg sighed. “In IAB all day, every day?” He shuddered.

“I just answer the phone and fill out forms.” Xander pointed out. “Plus they aren’t there to be liked, if they are, well then they aren’t doing their job.”

“I know but it’s the principal of the thing.” Greg shrugged.

“Well don’t let the others give you a hard time over having a friend in the IAB office.” Xander sighed. “You know someone will try.”

“That’s their problem.” Ryan shrugged. “If it gets too bad I tell, H.”

“You still going to be working with ATF?” Greg asked finishing his coffee.

“Yeah, I’m contracted for another few months.” Xander nodded. “I get called in about once a month so it shouldn’t interfere too badly with this job.”

“ATF?” Nick asked looking confused.

“Greg and Ryan can fill you in.” Xander grinned. “Call me if you need a chill night earlier than Friday.” He warned. “So I can pull something out of the freezer”

“Will do.” Ryan nodded as he pulled his cell out as it beeped. “Time’s up.” He said to the others. “You got lunch at one every day?”

“Yep.”

“We’re out here if we do lunch, instead of eating on the run if you want to join us.” Ryan offered.

“I just might.” Xander nodded, waving as they headed off.

When Xander returned for lunch, Mary showed him how to access the voicemail and wrote out the messages left behind while they were gone, then quizzed him on what he’d already learnt.

“You’re doing good, if you keep it up you might be doing all of this on your own by Thursday.” She beamed. “I was so hoping that I was getting a smart one.” She tilted her head. “I was warned that you might have to leave for two hours if you get called? It wasn’t explained why.”

“I’m on contract with the ATF to find hidden area’s for weapons.” Xander shrugged. “It’s only for another few months.” He held up the messages that were left for one of the officers came back into the office, he nodded taking them and disappeared into his office.

“You get caught doing something?” She asked looking surprised.

“No I’m just good at finding hidden things.” Xander shook his head. “I got good eye sight, that’s all. They only call once a month if that.”

For the rest of the afternoon she showed him how to fill in the other forms that were needed.

  
  


**

  
  


For the rest of the week he worked with another newly hired woman, while Mary ran them through the forms that they would be seeing regularly and a few extra that she said that the Chief said to teach Xander.

“I think you might be shifted to the lab, later, Xander.” Mary noted as she ran him through the latest form. “Some of these are only used there.” She looked at the next form. “Then again you might be headed somewhere else, this is budget forms used for all departments, and this one is a form for admitting new hires.” She frowned. “I have no idea.”

“Well it does explain why we have Karen’s happy company.” He smiled at the humming new receptionist.

“It does.” Mary agreed chuckling. “I think they are grooming you as a personal receptionist for the head of a department.” She mused looking through the rest of the forms. “That’s the only reason I can think of that you’d have to learn grant forms and have report examples in here.”

“Maybe.” Xander nodded and handed her form. “Did I do it right? Something looks off.”

“It’s because it’s an example run, you don’t have all the details at the top.” She nodded looking it over and handed him the next one and a sample set to read over first, then turned to help Karen who was suddenly glaring at her sample form. “Xander do you have those note you took the first day?” She asked.

“Yeah.” He dug through his bag he brought in with him every day. “Here, I added a few notes after I got home.”

“Copy that, it will help you do the forms and advice on the officers you work for.” Mary informed her. “There are times where you don’t chirp at them, they growl and snap back.”

“Noted.” Karen nodded, copying the notes down by hand once she had finished her form.

“The worst is Smith, followed by Stetler when he has to deal with the Crime lab.” Mary warned.

“I have how many left to learn?” Xander asked, nearly whining.

“Three.” She reached around him and grabbed the ringing phone. “IAB, Mary speaking.” She listened, nodding every now and then. “Yes sir, they might need a few spot checks but otherwise I think they are ready to do a few hours alone.” She spoke to whoever was on the other end. “I’ll send him to you as soon as he’s learnt the last three, should be about half an hour.” She nodded. “Thank you sir.” She hung up and shook her head. “Xander as soon as you’re done, head to the Chief of police’s office here at the station, he said he wanted you to go over you’re new office and be used to it by Monday.”

“Chief of police?” Xander frowned. “Which one is that?”

“The one that hired you.” Mary chuckled.

“Ah, Chief Johnson.” He nodded.

“Take the samples with you so you have something to refer to later, plus most get a nice thick book with samples in it to help out. If you need one ask, Jamie for one.” She pointed to the pile of samples by his elbow.

“I’ll definitely do that.” Xander agreed with a smile, they all looked up as a phone slammed in one of the offices and winced as Stetler stormed out of his office a few moments later.

“I hope whoever caused that has a pillow cause they ain’t going to be sitting today.” Karen noted dryly.

“Or tomorrow.” Xander agreed shaking his head. “Wonder if it was Lt Caine again or something else.” He shrugged it off and went through the next three forms, with Mary pointing out a few small mistakes.

“Okay, you’re done with the basic forms, you’ll need that book I mentioned for the others, so you can head to the Chief’s office.” Mary nodded.

Xander packed up his samplers, grabbed his bag and headed through the station to the Chief’s office and sat down to wait when his receptionist shook her head and pointed to a chair.

She looked up fifteen minutes later when her computer beeped.

“Did Mary show you how to the Cost of operation form, Xander?” She asked.

“Week, monthly, six monthly and yearly, Andrea.” He nodded.

“Inventory?”

“That too.” He nodded.

“You have the form bible?” She asked with a small amused smile.

“Not yet, Mary told me to get one off, Jamie later if my desk doesn’t have one.” He shook his head.

“If you get stuck let me know and I’ll help for the first few months.” She nodded, typing something into her computer and held out a file for him to take. “He’s going to be busy for awhile, sorry.” She apologised. “There’s a map in there that will lead you to your new office, he said he’ll come find you when he’s done, swipe your card to get in, you’ve been added to the system.” She glanced at the door. “I’d show you but I can’t leave at the moment.”

“I’ll be fine.” He assured her taking the file and pulling out the map. “The new lab area?” He blinked in surprise.

“That’s where your office is.” She nodded. “You’ll be helping out down there, mainly by doing or checking the heads forms.” She smirked. “Make sure Caine does his on time please, I added a list of which forms go where in there for you too.”

“Thank you.” He beamed. “Are we getting a new shift? It’s been a rumour going around for months.”

“We are.” She nodded. “They arrive in a few weeks, all imported from other labs, who pushed too hard and had budget setbacks.”

“Poor them, they’re going to kicking themselves later.” Xander shook his head.

“They are.” She agreed. “Everything you need is in that file, form lists, dates they are due, where they have to go, important numbers, budget figures, a few other things that you need to know to check forms and a map.”

“Thanks Andrea.” He smiled and headed off, using the map as a guide to get to the new area, which had been put on another floor. He swiped his card in the elevator and hit the newest button, while reading his job position and stepped off looking around.

“you lost?” An officer asked behind the desk. “No one should be up here yet.”

“I’m Harris, the new receptionist for Day and the new shift.” He answered looking up from his map he was looking at. 

“Andrea warned me you were on your way up.” He nodded hauling himself out of his chair and grabbed a thick envelope. “Your office is this way.” He led him down the lab halls. 

Xander peeked in at all the labs, they looked a lot better than the ones down stairs and a lot less glass, there was also two of each lab.

“Night gets the lab below?” He asked as they headed up some stairs.

“That’s the plan.” He nodded opening a door. “This is your office, Caine’s is to the right and the other shift leader is to the left on either side of you.”

Xander looked around, desk, computer, chairs, couch under the window by the door that looked out over the lab, empty bookshelves, a few filing cabinets across the back wall but no outside window for him. “Nice and cozy.” He noted setting his file on the desk. “When do they shift up here?”

“A few days, the crew is finishing up now.” The officer informed him and handed him the envelope. “The current forms that either need to be done or checked. Andrea sent up envelopes the other day and they were put in that cabinet.” He pointed to a cabinet that actually looked like a wooden pantry.

“Then I’d better get to work.” Xander sighed at the thickness. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” The officer nodded and headed back to his post.

“Guess they got tired of Lt Caine’s reports and forms being late.” Xander murmured sitting down and opening the envelope pulling out the three inch stack. He searched the entire office so he knew where everything was before finding the envelopes and pens so he could start. He shifted things around so it was where he needed them, he was about to sit down to get started when he remembered he needed what all the receptionists called the Form Bible, to help him out. “Get the ones you know done, by then it will be lunch and I can get it then.” He muttered to himself, mainly for some noise.

He ended up using his samplers and the file Andrea handed him as references to get some of them done, he also found his new ID card with a post it note on it.

‘Your new card, your old one will be cancelled at the end of the day, return it to HR before you leave. They will explain the new card. A’

“I can do that.” He nodded, swapping his old IAB ID for his new one, that had his name, job and CL, which he guessed stood for Crime Lab, a barcode on the front of the card and a magnetised strip on the back.

He got the needed envelopes marked and started sliding completed forms into the right envelopes. He’d take the HR ones with him when he headed down.

He flipped through the stack, pulling out the ones he knew were headed for HR and got them done first before he headed out.

He hit the down button on the elevator and looked at the officer. “You need anything? I’m headed for lunch, be about a half hour.” He offered.

“The break room is already set up, but thanks Harris.” He shook his head.

“No problem.” He nodded stepping into the elevator and with a few wrong turned made it to HR. “Hi Jamie.” He greeted the woman behind the counter.

“Afternoon Xander.” She smiled looking up. “What do you need?”

“The Form Bible please and delivering these.” He handed her the envelope.

“From which department?” She asked looking at it. “I heard you were being shifted.

“New Lab, I’ll be doing Lt Caine’s and the new shift supervisors forms.” 

“Good maybe we’ll get them on time now.” She rolled her eyes, writing that on the envelope. “Always mark which department it is from too, Xander.”

“Noted.” He nodded.

“And here is your Bible.” She handed him a foot thick binder file.

“Good name.” He chuckled. “What’s with the new ID cards?”

“Oh, the barcode is to get into secured areas like the new lab.” She explained. “The strip on the back is so you can put money on it to use the new vending machines without having to carry change, it’s also got all your data on it, so if you change address or get promoted we only have to scan your card to find it.” She pointed to what looked like an effpos machine. “But it only works here, they were specially encoded.”

“Cool.” He nodded grabbing his bible. “Did you like your cookies?”

“They were wonderful, thanks, just what we needed.” She grinned. “At least I know who to hassle for reports and forms when Caine’s come up late.”

“You do.” He nodded. “Nag me if they are late and I’ll figure out why, I just got handed a three inch stack.”

“Most of these are probably already late.” She nodded. “I called to nag yesterday and he said they’d disappeared from his desk and would look for them.” She chuckled. “Now I know why, I’ll let him know he has someone to do them for him now.”

“I have friends on his shift I’ll let them know and they will let him know.” Xander offered. 

“At least then he’ll get the message.” She nodded. “Have fun.”

“Yeah, he’ll probably be suspicious of me for awhile.” He nodded, “Can I put some money on my card? And does it have an expiry date?” He asked.

“Sure, and no it doesn’t, you just have to come down here to top it up.” She nodded, taking his card to access it. “How much?”

“Put fifty in, that should easily cover me for a few weeks.” He shrugged pulling out his wallet and handed her a fifty dollar note, and took his receipt. “Thanks, Jamie.” He winked and headed off to see if the others had gotten a sit down lunch.

“Afternoon, Xander.” Nick greeted him as he sat down.

“Good day?” Xander asked pulling out his left over dinner out of his bag.

“Not too bad.” Nick nodded. “Greg’s eating on the run, but Ryan said he’d be out soon.” He chuckled. “Speak of the devil.”

“I’m too innocent.” Ryan retorted with a snort.

“Sure you are.” Xander snickered. “I’ll believe you.”

“Shut up you.” Ryan huffed, sitting down with his lunch. 

“Is that the new ID badge?” Nick asked spotting his.

“Yep.” Xander pulled it off and handed it to him.

“What’s with the barcode and strip?” Ryan asked looking at it. “And what is CL? I thought you were IAB?”

“I got shifted two hours ago.” Xander nodded. “CL is Crime Lab, I’m up in the new labs.” He dug through his bag looking for his fork and speared a piece of chicken. “The barcode is for secured areas, you scan it and if you’re in the system you get in, if not you get reported, the new lab has it in the elevator to activate it to get to the floor. The strip has all your info on it, for HR to access when you need to change something, and to use to vending machines, you go to HR to put money on it.” He explained it, taking it back when it was handed over and looked at Ryan. “I heard that Lt Caine was nagged about some late forms.”

“He can’t find them.” Ryan grimaced. 

“I have them, they got given to me when I reported for my new job. I’m his personal assistant on getting those form in on time. I don’t think anyone told him.” Xander nodded. “I get to nag the new super coming in to.”

“New super?” Nick raised his eyebrow in question.

“New shift is coming in a few weeks, I was told. I get to do their and Lt Caine’s paper work so it gets done on time.” 

“We were told we were shifting labs, tomorrow most likely.” Ryan nodded. “So we’re sharing it with Swing?”

“Yep, night gets the old lab.”

“How does it look?” Nick asked.

“Everything is new, and very little glass that I saw.” Xander replied between bites. “Two of each lab, I’m guessing one for each shift, and each field tech shares an office, so they have some where to do their reports, two to an office it looked like.”

“Sweet.” Ryan grinned. “No more glass canyon.”

“No more cracking doors and tables.” Nick added looking relieved. “I’m always scared I’m going to break those damn things.”

“You and everyone else.” Ryan agreed. “Do you know who is on the new shift?”

“Nope, just that they are from other labs, ones where their budgets were cut and the big bosses pushed them too far, so we’re getting them.” Xander shook his head. “Is Lt Caine in? If he is I’ll go let him know where his forms are.”

“He got called out an hour ago.” Ryan shook his head. “He should be back soon.”

“Text me when he’s back? Either of you?”

“Sure we can do that, or if he has the new ID I’ll send him up.” Ryan nodded.

“Great thanks.” He sealed up his half eaten lunch. “I have a three inch stack of forms to get done.”

“Can I have your lunch?” Ryan asked eyeing his wilted looking sandwich. “I think mines dead.”

“Sure, just keep the container.” Xander handed it over and stood up. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He headed back up to his office and get working on getting the forms to the right people, adding where it was from as Jamie had pointed out.

“Mr Harris.” Xander looked up to see Lt Caine standing in his door way. “I was told they’d hired someone to help out a few weeks ago but not who or when they would be able to start.” He commented.

“I got the forms, my ID and directions this morning.” He nodded.

“You’re qualified for this?” Lt Caine asked. 

“I took a course, graduated third out of one hundred and spent a week getting drilled on forms.” He nodded. “HR has a copy of my credentials if you wish to look over them.”

“Jamie gave them to me when I asked if I’d accidently sent the forms, as most weren’t completed yet.” He inclined his head. “You get the tour?”

“No, but your office is to the right, I was told earlier.” He pointed to the right office.

“Jamie said to remind you that I had to sign most of the forms too.” He smiled gently. “I did that while I was talking to her, as she was going through them to make sure they were done right.”

“I’ll remember that.” He flushed a little. “I wasn’t told that.”

“You’re new, you’ll learn.” He assured him. “Which office did you learn in?”

“IAB, I was originally hired for them as Mary was going on maternal leave.” He admitted. “The Chief thought I’d do better up here with how fast I learnt things.”

“Good, there will be plenty of paper work for you to help with.” He handed over a file. “Each form has copies on the back, the original you send off, the grey you keep and file as a backup and for reference.” 

“It seems I still have a bit to learn.” He sighed taking the file.

“IAB does things a little differently, but if you learn as quickly as the Chief thinks you do then it shouldn’t be a problem.” Lt Caine assured him with a small encouraging smile. “I’ll be moving my office up here for the rest of the afternoon, so if you need me to check or sign forms I’ll be in and out.” He turned to leave. “And everyone calls me H or Horatio, please use one of them unless you are in trouble.”

“I’ll try.”

“What times are you scheduled to work?” He asked pausing at the door.

“Eight until five on weekdays, eight until one on weekends, I’m usually in by seven thirty.” Xander replied. “Do you need me to shift hours?”

“You’re to cover swing as well?” He asked.

“Yes, Lt.” He nodded.

“Swing is scheduled to start at two pm, we start at six am and finish most days at six pm, swing finishes at one am.” He commented. “We’ll work out a schedule so you can cover both equally, once I get settled in.” He walked off.

“At least he’s not hopping mad.” Xander muttered, setting aside the copies he’d been given and continued checking and filling out forms, when he was done, Lt Caine could go through the envelopes and sign where he needed to and hand them back, then he could file the copies and then send them off.

  
  


**

  
  


Xander was taking a break from form filling to go back through the completed forms to see which ones needed the Lt’s signature but he couldn’t tell the difference on most of them.

“You look frustrated.” Horatio commented walking in.

“I can’t tell which ones go to you for signing and which ones I can just sign and send on.” Xander’s shoulder slumped a little. “I thought I could save a little time by sorting them by which ones you had to sign before being sent off, that way you wouldn’t have to page through them all.”

“Forms change all the time, so I just sign them all, Mr Harris.”

“Xander.” He corrected softly.

“Xander.” He nodded. “I could never tell either, to be honest I think at this level they all have to be approved by me anyway.”

“That makes it a little easier.” He slid the forms he was going through back into the envelope. “In that case, take out, sign, hand back.” He said handing over the three envelopes. “Try not to get them mixed up please.”

“I can do that.” He nodded taking them. “You’ll do what when you get them back?”

“Take the copies, file them then send them out with the inter office mail.” Xander looked up from where he was digging through a draw for paper file covers.

“Good, I’m hoping this will get everyone to stop nagging me.” He smiled slightly. 

“That was the idea the Chief had, sir.” Xander chuckled.

“Is my name that hard to say?” He asked looking amused.

“Not really, I just respect your job, position and you; it’s the way I express that.” Xander ducked his head, pulling out the covers he was looking for. “Give me a few weeks and I might be able to use your name without tripping over my tongue.”

“Thank you, the only time I will ask you to be that respectful or formal is when the higher ups are here.” He nodded his head. “I’ve noticed that you know a few of my people over the last few weeks.”

“I meet them on my road trip nearly a year ago now.” He shook his head. “I can’t believe it’s been that long, when I bumped into them again later we kept in contact and settled down here.” He grabbed some masking tape and a marker and began labelling the cabinets. HR, Chief, Budget/Grants, Personal/ Reports and then slipping cover files into the cabinets. “A few months back Ryan was complaining about not having areas to go that were safe to let go and not get hassled, so I moved a few things around at home and did up a games room, you know just a pool table, dart board and a punching bag out back for those bad cases. Now they come over at least once a week to have some fun, a homemade meal, maybe a few beers and a movie if we’re in the mood.”

“interesting.” He tilted his head. “Do they bring others?”

“So far only Nick.” He shook his head. “It used to be just Ryan and me, until Greg moved down here to work. I’ve told them that they can bring their team mates over but I’m told they keep getting turned down so they stopped asking.” He shrugged. “Playing pool, darts or card games isn’t for everyone to wind down.”

“It’s not, but it does sound like fun when the wind is in the right direction.” Horatio smiled.

“You should pop around for a few games then.” Xander chuckled. “Even when I don’t have company, I’m usually always up for a game or two.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He glanced out the door. “Have you heard who...”

“No, just that they are from other labs that had major budget cut backs, I’ve been trying for weeks to get even one name.” Xander shook his head, cutting him off. “But I was told they’d be here in a few more weeks.”

“For once the rumour mill failed.” Horatio shook his head in amusement. “I wonder how the Chief managed that.”

“I couldn’t even bribe Jamie to tell me with homemade double choc cookies.” He pouted.

“it must be big then.” Horatio considered it.

“Maybe.” Xander agreed, filing away the copies sitting on his desk in to the right draw. “Don’t forget to get your team to get their new badges or they won’t be able to get up here.” He added as Horatio headed back to his office.

“I had forgotten. Thank you.” He called back. “Come see me before you leave today.”

“Will do.” Xander got back to work.

He stopped when his hand cramped for the third time, putting the incomplete forms in his top draw, grabbed his bag and the envelopes with the completed forms and headed to Horatio’s new office.

“The last of today’s completed forms.” Xander said handing them over. “You can drop them back on my desk when you’re done.”

“I’ll do that.” Horatio nodded putting down his pen, shaking out his hand.

“That’s one of the reasons I stopped.” Xander commented rubbing his own hand.

“I looked over the labs schedule and thought we could try your hours nine am until six pm, that covers both shifts for a few hours.” Horatio lent back in his chair. “I thought we could give it a trial run of a month and see how it goes, then change it to suit.”

“And the weekends?” Xander asked nodding.

“11am to 5 pm.” Horatio replied. “Are you still working with the ATF?”

“On call, it’s been once a month for three hours at the most, I’ve got another few months until my contract runs out.” He admitted.

“That’s not a problem, just let one of us know or one of the team so we know where you are.” He nodded. “Are they going to get you to sign up again?”

“I honestly have no clue, not unless it was for a big case I don’t think because it costs them a large chunk out of their budget just to get me to search one building.” Xander shrugged.

“How much per building?” Horatio asked looking curious.

“Sixty five grand, plus the five grand call out. I was willing to sign on for a lot less but they kinda insisted the price so I didn’t fight them.” He saw Horatio wince. “Before I signed the contract it was per pile of weapons, not per building, in one go I got nearly half a mil.” He shrugged. “I don’t need money, I don’t work because I need the pay check at the end of it, I do it because I want to work.”

“Good to know.” Horatio nodded in understanding.

“I was curious do you know the average rent price in our area? Now that the houses are finished I was going to put them on the market for rent.” He asked tilting his head. “The prices the real estate agent told me seemed very steep.”

“It’s to keep the people who can’t afford it out of the area and the unsavoury ones.” Horatio nodded. “I think the lowest I saw it last was three thousand a month, but that was four years ago.”

“So in other words there is no way someone working here would be able to afford it.” Xander sighed. “I don’t want some noisy neighbour, ruining the quiet area we have, so I was going to screen who got it.”

“Probably still a good idea.” Horatio pointed out.

“I was thinking about offering one to Greg, but I can’t give him a discount without IAB coming down on him. He needs to move soon and his landlord is being a bastard.” He sighed. “And he can’t share a place without someone saying something which still starts trouble.”

“Legally it is up to the landlord to set the rent, as long as it isn’t outrageously over priced, and it is up to you who you rent it to.” Horatio spoke calmly. “I doubt anyone but IAB would say anything if you dropped the rent for friends. I would suggest that if you made any friends while you were there, then discreetly talk to them and see if it would be a big problem.”

“I think I can find someone to talk to without getting anyone but me in to trouble and as I’m not an officer it shouldn’t cause too much trouble.” Xander nodded. “After all I offered to work for free when the Chief said the budget was a little tight with the new shift coming in.”

“I bet that startled him.” Horatio chuckled.

“Gaped for a bit, so I’m actually working for you at a big discount. I don’t mind, give more money for the other shift to have.” He shrugged. “I have plenty of my own money to get me through, until next year when the new budget starts, or the one after that.”

“That was nice of you.” Horatio commented smiling.

“That’s what he said, he appreciated it too.” Xander nodded. “So nine tomorrow?”

“I’ll see you then.” Horatio nodded.

Xander nodded and headed off, checking his cell as he went and made a detour to IAB, when he spotted Rick’s text to come and see him. He wasn’t surprised to find him the only one left in the office, it was after five thirty, everyone else knocked off at five.

“You wanted to see me?” He inquired tapping on his open door.

“Where did you disappear to earlier?” Rick asked looking curious.

“I got shifted to the new lab, my new job is to make sure that Lt Caine and whoever the new supervisor of Swing gets their paperwork done and handed in on time.” He watched as Rick started at him for a moment and then burst out laughing.

“Chief Johnson kept threatening to get Horatio a nagger to watch over his shoulder so he would get it done.” Rick said snickering.

“Yeah well now it’s my job to get them done, hand them over for signing and make sure I send them off.” Xander shrugged. “Do you know who is coming in?” He asked curious.

“I do, because I’ll be watching over them too, and no I won’t tell you.” Rick glared at him.

“Okay then.” Xander nodded. “Actually there was a question I wanted to ask about something that could get me and others in trouble.”

“Ask.” Rick nodded leaning back in his seat.

“If I rented one of my houses out at a reduced price to those in the lab or the station how much trouble would it make?”

“Hmm, good question.” Rick sighed. “Potentially a lot of trouble if someone tried to play the nasty game, especially if they shared the rent price with someone else. But as the outright owner you have the right to set the price below the average line if you wanted to.” Rick explained. “How many do you have?”

“Seven that I’m going to rent out, I just finished having them repaired.”

“Can you give me a description of each place bed, bath, air con or not that sort of thing? The new shift is having troubles getting housing.” Rick asked. “A few were thinking of sharing to help cover costs.”

“The cheapest I have at real estate cost is eight grand a month and that’s a two by one, with air con.” Xander said and saw the wince. “I was thinking of putting them up cheaper, it’s the location that sent the price through the roof.”

“That would do it.” Rick agreed.

“I have two, three by two, three, four by two, one, two by one and one five by two, they all have heat and air, on the beach.” He watched as Rick nodded writing that out.

“Okay name a price for them, with their wages they’d have enough to go as high as three and half a month, that included having to pay for their own utilities.” Rick looked up.

“In the order I gave them to you, two and half, three, two, and four grand a month, I saw that as much more reasonable price, I don’t care how long it takes me to get my money back from buying them.” Xander shrugged.

“I find that more reasonable and fair price, you can get away with offering one to a friend or two to share. As you told me I can work on any problems that come up, just let me know which one goes off the market.” He nodded writing down the prices. “If you don’t want to go through a real estate agent then get a lawyer to do you up a renter’s contract for them.”

“I can do that, thanks Rick.” Xander nodded looking relieved. “I’ll let you know. You need anything else?”

“You heard anything else on that problem I asked you about last month?” He asked setting his pen down.

“Nothing.” Xander shook his head. “There’s plenty of rumours and gossip going around but nothing that perks interest, just the usual.”

“Alright, keep an ear open.” Rick nodded. “I’ll let you know if they take the offer, you want first and last?”

“Might as well be formal.” Xander nodded. “I’ll set up an account for the rent money to go into, I’ll let you know if I go private or estate.”

“Do that please.” He nodded.

Xander waved and headed home.

  
  


**

  
  


Xander stopped in at the real estate agent’s shop on the way to work and hammered out a renter’s contract with her, after a short argument about all the money he was going to be losing at renting them at those prices. But he did get seven copies out of her, one for each house at the requested price.

He made it up to his office without bumping into anyone, dropping his bag into an empty filing cabinet draw and looked at his desk expecting to see the forms he’d given Horatio yesterday back on his desk but it was still clear.

He could hear the lab noise picking up as everyone started unpacking their things between cases, he walked out and stood in the doorway when he noticed that Horatio was on the phone.

He watched as Horatio stared blankly at him for a moment before he blinked and began rummaging through his desk, his phone held between his shoulder and his ear. He pulled out the five envelopes he’d been given and after check which were which, handed three back and mouthed later.

Xander took the envelopes with a nod and headed back to his desk. Then one envelope at a time, removed the copy and filed them, sealed the envelope to he could drop them in the mail. Then pulled out his unfinished pile and started on them, there was a few he had to look up in the form bible and the notes that Andrea had given him to find out who they were sent to and started up envelopes for five different places.

He took a break at eleven to run the sealed envelopes to the inter office mail room, pausing at the break room to grab a coffee.

“You’re new, which lab are you in?” A slightly southern accented female voice asked.

Xander looked up from adding sugar to his coffee to see a long blonde haired cheerful looking woman walking in.

“I’m Lt Caine’s new receptionist, Xander Harris.” He shook her hand when she held it out. “Chief hired me to make sure he got the Lt’s reports and forms on time.”

“Good luck with that.” She laughed. “I’m Calleigh Duquesne, I run Ballistics and a field tech.” She grabbed her own coffee and sniffed it. “Oh the good stuff.” She murmured taking a sip. “Welcome to the lab, Xander.”

“Thanks.” He smiled shyly and headed back up to his office, setting his coffee out of the way where he wouldn’t knock it over and got back to work.

At one he grabbed his bag and headed down to their usual lunch spot and waited for the others to show up, he wasn’t sure if they had spotted him walking through the lab yet.

“Hey, Xan.” Ryan greeted him sitting down with a burger.

“Hey guys.” He returned as Greg and Nick joined them a moment later.

“I thought you started with us today?” Greg asked unwrapping his sandwich.

“I started yesterday before you guys moved in.” Xander answered chuckling. “I got in a few hours ago, I’ve been working trying to lower the pile of paper in on my desk.”

“Oh.” Greg nodded slowly taking a bite. 

“You still looking for a place?” Xander asked nibbling on his sandwich.

“Yeah, geez is Miami expensive.” Greg nodded. “I have a week to find a place.”

Xander set his sandwich down and pulled out to contracts after checking them. “I got a two by one and a three by one if you want to take one.”

“Xan that could get us in trouble.” Greg shook his head.

“I talked to someone discreetly about it, they said they’d watch out for problems but it was safe, even if you brought a roommate.” Xander assured him.

“That’s pretty cheap.” Nick said looking at them over. “Where did you find these?”

“Xander owns them.” Ryan answered swallowing a bite. “He owns eight houses right next to each other, down on its own private beach.”

“You own those?” Nick blinked.

“Yep, spent large to get them too. The average real estate price for those to rent were outrageous so I set my own price.” Xander nodded.

“Who did you talk to?” Greg looked hesitant.

“Someone in IAB, he said it was fine.” Xander shrugged.

“I’ll go half with ya Greg, if you don’t think you can pay for it all on your own, I gotta move too.” Nick offered. “What about utilities?”

“I only pay for the water, the rest you pay and put in your name.” Xander shook his head.

“That’s fair.” Nick nodded. “Air conditioned too!” He grinned with glee. “Oh, thank you. I thought the desert was hot, but this humidity is killing me.” He nudged Greg. “What do you think?”

“I don’t know, I don’t want to get us in to trouble or have rumours start.” Greg slumped. “It was bad enough back in Vegas, I don’t want to have to go through that again.” 

“Well if you wait another two weeks, I’ll have the one right next to Lt Caine and that’s a two by one.” Xander offered. “I bought it about a month ago, I’m just waiting for the keys and it’s still in good condition. You can shift with Nick until it becomes available.” He smiled slightly. “The only one I don’t own now is Lt Caine’s.”

“How do you think he’d going to feel to suddenly be surrounded by CSI’s? Just remember he’s a private man and we’re naturally nosey.” Nick asked.

“He didn’t have a problem with it when I mentioned I was going to start renting them out.” Xander shrugged. “He trusts everyone in his lab or they wouldn’t be here.” He pointed out.

“Point.” Greg nodded slowly.

“Hell you could shift in with me until the other place is ready, or you find yourself another place.” Xander suggested.

“How big is the two by one?” Nick asked, reading through the contract properly.

“Rooms are pretty much the same as mine, that’s why I bought them because they were so spacious.” Xander shrugged finishing off his sandwich. “Think about it but I need an answer soon, like tomorrow, I was asked if I’d rent out the houses for the new shift incoming, and said that they’d probably be sharing, until they can find their own later.”

“I’ll take a two by one, if Greg doesn’t move with me.” Nick said. “My landlord just jacked the prices for everyone and the plumbing keeps breaking down, he gave us all the option to break contract and move because it gonna take him awhile to get it fixed.” He grimaced. “We just lose our bond.” He looked at Greg. “Up to you Buddy.”

“Would a two by one fit all our gear?” Greg asked, looking at Nick seriously. “I mean we have a lot of stuff.”

“You’ve seen the size of Xander’s rooms, Greg, we’ll fit.” Nick assured him, bumping his shoulder with a grin.

“One of you sign it and add in the name of roommate on the next page. You sign it and take it to the address on the card and give it to Susan, she’ll set it all up, she does direct debit and check.” He took the other contract back and looked at Ryan. “You still good?”

“I’m all good.” Ryan assured him with a grin.

“Good, I got to get back to my two and half inch pile of paperwork.” He clapped Ryan on the shoulder and made a detour to Rick’s office without being noticed, as Mary and Karen were still on lunch break. “Here, everything is sorted, the rest are ready and available, I have one more coming if any of those are too big, another two by one.” He handed them other.

“Good, this should help things along, it’s been one of the hold ups.” Rick nodded taking them. “Three said they would share and the other three are still working it out between them, but it looks like they might share too, until they can get their own places.”

“Not a problem, Rick.” Xander nodded. “I’d rather have people we can and could trust there rather than strangers that will cause problems.”

“So would I.” Rick nodded. “I’ll let you know what goes on and send the ones not taken back to you.”

“Thanks.” Xander nodded and headed back to his office.

  
  


**

  
  


He gathered up that days finished forms and traded them for the signed ones that Horatio handed him, ignoring the sigh at seeing more envelopes.

“Is there still a backlog?” Horatio asked before Xander could walk out.

“Another inch.” Xander nodded. “So I should be done by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Are you managing to keep up with the current ones coming in” He inquired.

“I do those as they are needed and hand them to you.” Xander nodded. “I have a long list of what needs to be done when and who they go to.”

“Good, then I might get out into the field sometime in the next two days.” He looked relieved, opening up the first new envelope and pulled out the small pile of forms. “Try and go home on time.” He added.

“You first.” Xander retorted going back to his desk.

He filed the copies and sealed the envelopes, ready to be dropped off.

At six he packed up, grabbed the envelopes and his bag.

“See you tomorrow, sir.” He called out as he headed off to go home and cook dinner, he paused at the Trace Lab door where Greg, Nick, Ryan and Speedle were working on something. “You guys coming tonight?” He asked, not entering.

“I am.” Ryan nodded looking over his shoulder.

“Poker or Pool tonight?” Greg asked nodding.

“Pool I think, I’ve misplaced my deck of cards.” Xander replied. “Nick?”

“I could go for a few rounds.” He nodded smiling. “What you making tonight?”

“Steak and potatoes with mushrooms.” He said before taking off, chuckling at the appreciative sounds that followed him out.

  
  


**

  
  


Xander leaned on his pool cue listening to the guys talk, chuckling at some of the tales they were telling, as Ryan and Nick played their game.

Nick looked around after he lost his game and Greg took his spot. “Greg was trying to explain something to me over the last few days, but he couldn’t answer all my questions.” He spoke cautiously.

“About what?” Ryan asked taking his shot, missing his ball and sinking one of Greg’s.

“He means the past thingy.” Greg answered. “He finally started asking questions on Tuesday.”

“And you’ve been dealing with them on your own for how long?” Xander asked raising an eyebrow as he took a swig from his soda.

“Two years.” Nick sighed, leaning against the wall, taking a long swallow of beer.

“We’ll that proves that I’m not the trigger then.” Xander beamed at that thought.

“What about you guys?” Nick asked looking around.

“I’ve remembered at sixteen during a therapy session.” Ryan replied watching as Greg sunk the rest of his balls and missed the last one and took his shot. “She helped me get everything sorted out and not freaked.”

“I remembered when I was eight, so about ten years, nearly eleven.” Xander shrugged. “No one has been able to explain the how’s and whys.” 

“Is there anyone else that remembers? I’ve recognised a few others at the labs.”

“As far as we know they don’t.” Ryan shook his head. “There is only one other and that is Len’i’min.” He looked at Xander. “How long as he remembered?”

“Over twenty years.” Xander shrugged. “He’s never given me an exact figure.” He looked at Nick. “He’s my friend in IAB, but keep it to yourself, he and Lt Caine have a...rivalry I guess. He hates it when Lt Caine does something stupid and has to go and thump him.

“Len is Stetler?” Greg gaped at him.

“Yep, keep it to yourself.” Xander warned. “It’s hard for all of us to be close to those we care about and they don’t have a clue.” He sighed. “The best we can do is just be their friends and see what happens.”

“Well if you didn’t have a clue that I knew, it’s possible that they do know and just haven’t said anything, to let things happen naturally.” Nick pointed out.

“That maybe, but until they say something we keep quiet.” Xander shrugged. “We use our get togethers to talk about old times too.” He added as Ryan took his turn and then groaned as he missed his shot. “Are the others still turning down games night?”

“Yep, our games night is apparently Date night.” Ryan nodded chuckling. “Though Speed was asking about it earlier.”

“Well I did tell Horatio about games night and said he was welcome anytime.” Xander nodded.

“Hey you managed to say his name.” Greg announced grinning as he won their match and Xander stepped up for his turn, racking up the balls.

“I use his formal title because I respect him and his work.” Xander reminded him, moving around the table to line up his shot and broke the triangle. “I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve nearly called him My Lord or Rio.” He shook his head.

“We’ve all nearly made slip ups.” Ryan agreed, taking his shot, sinking a few balls, until he missed and stepped back for Xander to take his shot. “Have you met anyone else in the lab properly yet?”

“Just Calleigh.” Xander shook his head. “I bumped into her in the break room when I stopped for coffee.” He sunk three balls and groaned as he missed a really easy shot. “Every time I’ve seen Speedle in the field he keeps staring at him, with a frown.”

“If they do remember they’ll ask eventually.” Greg sighed.

“We can only hope.” Xander nodded looking a little wistful. 

“You miss them.” Nick met his eyes, full of understanding.

“Don’t you?” Xander looked at him as Ryan won the game and stepped back for Nick to set up the next game.

“I do, I think we all do.” Nick nodded.

  
  


**

  
  


Xander spent the rest of the weekend getting the rest of the backlog cleared so they could start the new week clear.

Rick let him know that two of his houses had been picked out by the incoming shift, until they could find their own places and had signed the six month rent agreement. Though one was thinking about renting out his own later once he got to know the area and they would be moving in that week and starting midweek.

“Horatio?” He tapped on his boss’s door to get his attention.

“What can I do for you Xander?” He asked looking up from a file he was reading. 

“The new shift, I heard they start around Wednesday.”

“Hmm.” He hummed nodding. “Thank you, do you know what the holdup was?”

“Some where to stay.” Xander shrugged. “I heard and offered some of my places, they settled on sharing two until they could find something else.”

“Thank you.” Horatio nodded. “I heard that Greg rented one?”

“Yeah, he and Nick lost both of their places so they’re sharing for now, easier to live financially when everything is split two or three ways.” He nodded.

“How long until we are out of backlog?” Horatio asked looking at the envelopes on his desk.

“Get those done and we will be.” Xander smiled at the pleased look and Horatio grabbed the three envelopes to get them done. “Then we are just down to the everyday stuff and current forms.”

“I was beginning to think that it wouldn’t end.” Horatio sighed.

“You and me both, that was just one month of backlog. It just coincided with a few other forms that needed to be done.”

“A few?” Horatio snorted. “A few hundred.” He looked up. “And it was three months.”

“I did notice but I was trying to make us both feel a bit better.” Xander shrugged. “I’m dreading the starting up forms I’ll have to go through with the other supervisor.”

“They are already sitting on his desk.” Horatio smirked. “All ready for him to fill out and sign, you only have to seal them in an envelope and address them.” He finished off signing one pile and returned them to the envelope and handed it to him, going to the next one. “Any major forms coming up?”

“This month’s budget, personal evaluations the three month one...” He tilted his head to think. “Grant season is coming up in three months. I think that’s all.”

“Federal or state?” Horatio asked going back to signing.

“State.” Xander answered. “Did you order new cars for the new shift?”

“Yes, they arrived two weeks ago and ours got updated or replaced.” Horatio nodded, smiling slightly. “Everyone has one now and three backups for when they have to go in for repair or a tune up.” A pleased look crossed his face. “Donations were good this year and if we are careful will cover the next three years or more.”

“That’s good to hear.” Xander smiled. “I’m off in two hours.”

“I’ll have them done by then.” Horatio nodded.

  
  


**

  
  


Before work Monday morning Xander watched as two trucks pulled up at two of his houses and began unpacking. He didn’t see anyone but movers so he didn’t dawdle. 

He was about to climb into his car when a World Send truck pulled up in front of his house. He sighed tiredly, he’d had nightmares all night and hadn’t gotten any sleep, he was just hoping that he didn’t look as tired as he felt.

“Mr Harris?” The mail man asked looking up from his inventory list. Xander nodded and was handed the clipboard and signed his name. He waited patiently as a hip high, eight inch thick and five foot long box was carefully extracted from the back of the truck. He led the man back to his house and unlocked the door.

“Just leave it against the wall, thanks.” Xander requested and locked the door behind the man and headed back to his car and drove into work.

He managed to work steadily until lunch and by then he knew that he looked as tired as he felt and smothering yawns.

“Again?” He looked up at his door to see Greg leaning against his door frame, looking worried. “You look like you haven’t slept in weeks.”

“Bad night.” Xander waved it off. “I left you guys lunch in the break room.”

“We noticed, plus you seem to have forgotten your own.” Greg nodded slowly. “We’re all eating on the run, so the lunch you made was appreciated.” He sighed when Xander only nodded. “Go home and Sleep Xander.”

“I can’t I have work to do.” He pointed out and then added more softly. “I’ll only have more nightmares, Greg, at least doing this I can distract myself.”

“Well let me know if you’re too tired to drive home, Nick and I car pooled this morning, my car broke down, so I’ll drive you home.” Greg sighed knowing that Xander was stubborn and he wasn’t going to budge.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Xander nodded. “Go eat.” He ordered. “I cooked it fresh this morning.” Xander watched Greg leave and sighed, turning back to his computer to get the daily forms out of the way, then finished filing the copies that were on his desk and counted envelopes to make sure that he’d gotten them all back as he sealed them to be dropped off. 

He looked up when he heard a faint footstep and saw Horatio standing in his doorway studying him.

“You finished today’s forms?” He asked in his normal quiet tone.

“Yes, sir.” Xander nodded. “And the last of the backlog, just need to drop them off.”

“Then go home and sleep.” Horatio ordered.

“Who narked?” Xander sighed.

“Speed noticed you came in dragging. Go sleep.”

“I can’t and work is distracting me.” Xander shook his head. “I’ll only go home and stare at the water.”

“Then go stare at the water, you are too tired to work properly, your movements are jerky and you keep rubbing at your eyes.” Horatio pointed out. “If you can’t sleep, go rest, if you don’t sleep tonight don’t come in tomorrow.”

“Sir.” Xander protested.

“No.” Horatio stared him down, watching as he backed down and his shoulders slumped. “I will not have you working or driving tired, I can manage the daily forms for a few days, until you’re back to sleeping.”

“I’ll be fine by Wednesday.” Xander admitted quietly. “I’ll sleep eventually.”

“Good, Speed will drive you home, everyone else is out.” Horatio nodded and walked off, revealing Speed waiting in the hall.

Xander sighed in defeat and began packing up, grabbing everything he needed and followed Speedle out, head down.

“You look like a kicked puppy.” Speedle commented after the small detour to drop off the mail.

“I feel like it.” Xander snorted as he handed over his car keys and climbed into his car. “I never liked the feeling.” He stared out the window as they drove through the city.

“Then don’t come in tired or sick, he does it to everyone.” Speedle warned. “If you come in sick you could pass it on to everyone else.” The rest of the trip was in silence. “New Neighbours?” He asked pulling into the driveway, spotting the moving trucks.

“Yeah.” He nodded sliding out of the car, taking his keys back. “How are you getting back?”

“H.” He nodded to the hummer pulling up behind them. “Get some rest.” He ordered before walking off and climbing into the hummer and they headed off.

Xander grumbled to himself as he let himself inside and curled up on the couch, putting on a movie to sulk to and ended up falling asleep half way through the movie.

  
  


**

  
  


He slept right through until seven the next morning feeling a lot better and rolled his eyes at himself as he bounced through getting ready to work. He got himself breakfast, and downed two cups of coffee, hoping the caffeine would settle him down like it would normally.

He bounced his way up to his office, beaming at Speedle when he stared at him as he booted his computer.

“Weren’t you told to sleep?”

“I did, that’s why I’m bouncing.” Xander chirped. “Slept fifteen hours, best damn sleep I’ve gotten in a long time.” 

“I can see that.” He said dryly. “Are you usually this chirpy when you’ve had a good night?”

“No, I shoot chirpy people, can’t stand them.” Xander shook his head, grinning.

“Good to know, settle down some before you blind us with that happy mood.” Speedle shook his head and wondered off to let Horatio know that Xander was in and was bouncing and _way_ to chirpy for the morning.

**

“Whoa turn down the high beams there buddy.” Nick exclaimed when he joined them for lunch and Xander grinned brightly. “Did you take the extra strength happy pills this morning?” 

“Nope, fifteen hours sleep.” Xander shook his head digging into his vending machine lunch and soda. “Proper good sleep.”

“So it seems.” Ryan shook his head in amusement. “It looks like it did you good.”

“Now if only we could get good sleep like that.” Greg snorted. “But I don’t want the exhaustion first.”

“Eric ended up snickering at Speed who kept muttering every time you went past the Trace lab.” Ryan chuckled. “I caught Horatio with a very amused look on his face and Calleigh asked if you and Greg were related, since you both bounced on occasion.” He shook his head.

“Speed asked me if Caffeine made them both stop.” Nick smirked.

“Yes it does.” Ryan nodded grinning. “Never give him a lot of chocolate.”

“Why not?” Nick frowned.

“After the third helping he starts to bounce, a lot worse than this, you get exhausted just watching him.” Greg responded shuddering. “The last time it happened, to wear him out he cleaned his house top to bottom, worse that Ryan cleans his and then run up and down the beach for four hours before he finally slept.” This time Ryan joined him in shuddering.

“True, nothing but exhaustion brings me down from a chocolate high.” Xander nodded seriously before smirking. “People who upset me, learn very quickly that a Xander on chocolate is a dangerous thing.”

“It is, it’s a serious threat too.” Greg laughed. “I shouldn’t laugh but it’s funny seeing people run off in tears after dealing with him on too much chocolate.”

“Oh, that reminds me.” He looked at Greg and Ryan. “You remember the computer generated pictures I made up from memory and said I was going to see if an artist I knew could draw them up?”

“Yeah that was over six months ago.” Ryan nodded.

“I think I just go them yesterday, I haven’t opened it yet.” Xander beamed.

“How good are they?” Greg asked. “The artist I mean.”

“Very life like, if they wanted to they could probably do it as a profession.” Xander shrugged. “I was going to open the package when I got home.”

“Did you give them a reason for wanting it done?” Nick asked.

“No, I just asked if they could and sent some money to cover their time.” Xander shook his head. “They’re used to hearing me ask for strange things for no given reason.”

“Well if we can’t make it over, we’ll have to have a peek on Friday.” Ryan nodded.

“So any gossip or rumours you want to share?” Xander asked, finishing off his lunch, he listened to a few of the rumours going around as they finished up and headed back up to the lab. He paused on the way back to his office to get another cup of coffee.

“Maybe you should cut back on the caffeine Xander.” Speed suggested tidying up from his own lunch. “Then you won’t bounce so much.”

“Am I bouncing now?” Xander asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, not as much.” He shook his head.

“That is because of the caffeine I’ve had today is finally hitting my system and I’m calming down. There is only two reasons I bounce, lack of caffeine or too much chocolate.” Xander informed him, staring at him. “Caffeine is a good thing.”

“ADHD?” Horatio asked from his seat.

“It’s how I control it when it gets bad.” Xander nodded. “It’s why I drink a lot of soda and coffee.”

“I’ll keep that in mind next time you bounce around like Tigger.” Speed said dryly, shaking his head.

“I met our neighbours last night.” Horatio commented.

“So, who’s our new shift?” Speed asked, looking curious. “You said they rented out the houses by you.”

“It’s Mac’s team from New York.” Horatio chuckled. “The Chief was very sneaky in stealing them.”

“Good team then.” Speed nodded. “At least we don’t have to worry about them mucking up.”

“No, we don’t. He brought his entire field team, said the higher ups cut their budget in half and fired half his techs because they couldn’t afford them anymore.” He shook his head.

“They’ve only got themselves to blame then.” Speed snorted. “They bring any of their favourite detectives?”

“Just one, they brought Don with them, he started today.” Horatio nodded. “Frank and Yelina are sharing him, showing him around.” He looked at Xander. “I was asked if the owner had any smaller houses left, and I know there’s at least two, two by ones on the row.”

“I’m waiting for keys.” Xander nodded. “I should get them this week or next. Is there an odd number?”

“No, one of the techs is sharing a house with two women and while he doesn’t mind sharing he’d like to give them their privacy.” Horatio shook his head.

“The two by one, near you is the one I’m waiting for. He can have that when I get the keys and get Susan to do up a renter’s agreement.” Xander nodded. “The ones I can’t rent out I’ll think about selling, but I know it will take awhile to sell, considering the price I bought them at.”

“How much did you buy a three by two?” Speed asked, “I’ve been saving up for years to actually buy a place and was looking in that area.”

“I bought that for nine hundred and sixty thousand, add in the repairs and upgrades I did it’ll probably go on market at an even million.” Xander shrugged. “I looked at the prices around that entire area, they are all around that price.”

“huh, only five hundred thousand short.” Speed said sarcastically and shook his head.

“It only cost me, two hundred thousand when I bought mine fifteen years ago.” Horatio gave a disbelieving snort.

“Inflation.” Xander smirked. “You got anything else for me to do? Otherwise I’m finished.” He inquired.

“No, by tomorrow after lunch you should be able to work on Mac’s paperwork to keep you going until finishing time.” Horatio shook his head. “But if you are done you can head for the day, rather than being bored in your office. It’s going to take us awhile to get your hours right so you don’t get bored.”

“Go pay bills before the places close for once.” Speed suggested. “I haven’t been able to do that in awhile.” He added grimacing.

“All my bills are at least a thousand in credit.” Xander shrugged. “I can add running around to pay bills for you guys once a month so they at least get paid on time, save you some hassle and worry.” Xander suggested, perking up a little. “Just like I don’t mind running out to grab lunch orders, I don’t mind running errands.” He gave a shy grin at the raised eyebrows he got from both of them. “I like to be helpful and useful.” He ducked his head.

“We’ll think about it.” Horatio nodded seriously and studied him for a moment. “Follow me.” He led him up to his office. “You don’t want to go home do you?”

“I’m a social person, I like people around me.” Xander shrugged looking uncomfortable.

“Alright, but eventually I’m going to run out of things for you to do.” Horatio warned. “for now, since you are going to need them for reference at some point of time you can sort and refile my old copies of our forms.” He pointed to his filing cabinets. “You’ll need at least four prior ones for reference for each form, and you can copy and store the personal records for when you have to fill out leave or pay rise forms.” He tilted his head. “Has your printer and photocopier arrived yet?”

“No, they’ve been printing off the printer in Ryan’s office.” He shook his head. 

“I’ll find out where it went then.” Horatio nodded. “They might have ended up at the old lab.”

“Thank you.” Xander beamed, before digging into the filing cabinets and winced at the mess he found inside. “This should keep me busy for days.” He murmured happily.

He looked up an hour later to see Eric giving him a confused look.

“Umm...H?”

“Trying to track down what happened to the printer and photocopier for my office...you’re Delko right?” He responded, hoping he’d gotten the name right.

“Right, I think I’m the only one you haven’t met yet beside Alexx.” Eric nodded.

“No, I haven’t meet Dr Woods yet.” Xander shook his head. 

“Once you’ve met us all a few times we tend to insist on first names.” Eric warned lightly with a chuckle. 

“It just seems a bit disrespectful for people I don’t know.” Xander ducked his head. “Or officers, considering I’m a civilian.”

“Give us time, we’ll wear you down.” Eric assured him with a smirk. “Look at it this way.” He suggested at Xander’s uncertain look. “It is proper to use a person’s rank and title, correct?” Xander nodded. “It is also respectful to follow another person’s request to call them by their name.”

“I’ll get there, especially with you guys, as I get to know everyone.” Xander nodded. “It will probably take me longer with Lt Caine and the other supervisor.”

“Eric, you need something?” Horatio asked from behind him.

“The DNA just came through, Frank is on his way to pick him up.” Eric handed over the folder he was holding.

“Take Speed with you and run with it.” Horatio nodded after looking it over and handed it back.

Eric hesitated for a moment before nodding and hurrying off.

“The Chief wanted a word, Horatio.” Xander told him, stumbling a little over the name as he stepped into the office, out of the way of the three men carrying things into his own office.

“See or call?” Horatio asked with a small smile.

“He said whichever was more convenient and he’d be free for the next half hour.” Xander answered reordering the files. “How do you find anything in here?” He asked.

“I don’t.” Horatio smirked before he walked off.

“Okay, then.” Xander blinked. “That would partly explain why all his forms are always late.” Xander muttered. “How can you fill out forms when you don’t have the details where you can find them?” He shook his head as he pulled out what looked like a piece of someone’s personal file. “You shouldn’t be in there, what are you doing in there?” He asked it.

“Hiding probably.” Speedle commented as he walked past the office.

“Now who do you belong to?” He opened the personal cabinet and began flipping through the files. “Who is missing page five through eight?” He found one and checked to make sure it lined up with what was on the previous page. “There.” He closed the file, replaced it and then the draw and went back to untangling Horatio’s filing system.

  
  


**

  
  


“You don’t need your office for a few days right?” Xander asked when Horatio showed up again at quitting time, taking in the scattered papers on the desk. “It’s going to take me days to untangle this, Horatio.”

“More reason for me to be in the field then.” Horatio chuckled.

“I’ve found personal records for your people scattered throughout all the draws, it’s a shock that you could fill out forms with the information all over the place.” Xander shook his head. “Their actual files were nearly empty.”

“Good to know.” He shook his head in bemusement at the scolding his was getting.

“You had budget forms in the complaints section, Inventory in the Cold Case section, and Leave forms all over the place, how do you find what you are looking for?” Xander demanded.

“I don’t usually have to once they have been filed and sent off.” Horatio shrugged with a small smile. “Now go home, you can scold me again tomorrow.”

“It’s six?” Xander looked up in surprise.

“It is.” Horatio said in amusement.

“Why are there certificates and commendations for your police and bomb squad days filed under Grants and Maintenance?” He asked is exasperation.

“Because he’s quirky.” Speedle commented walking past again.

“He’s been doing that since you left.” Xander shook his head. “These should be on your wall here or at home, not hidden away in a draw where bugs can eat them.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, now go home and unwind from my filing system frustrating you.” Horatio chuckled.

“You don’t file, you use the ASWD system.” Xander grumbled setting the papers in his hands down and stepped into his own office to grab his gear and began to head out.

“ASWD?” Speedle asked following him out.

“Any Slot Will Do.” Xander shrugged. “it’s related to Any Surface Will Do.”

“Ah, that filing system, I used to use that until I tripped over a pile of books and broke my foot.” Speedle nodded.

“I found three commendation medals filed under emergency plans.” Xander snorted and Speedle burst out laughing, shaking his head. “And the IAB forms filed under Medical Leave.” He shook his head leaving Speedle leaning against a wall laughing too hard to walk.

He grumbled all the way home and to opening his package from LA.

He wasn’t surprised that there wasn’t a note with the four canvas’s and carefully turned the first one over to stare at it, tears brimming as a few memories rose.

It was an outside view of Lord Rio’s and Ken’zine’s estate, stables and forge in plain view, people bustling about doing chores, all without their faces being visible, be he could tell who was who by where they were, stance and what they were doing.

He set it aside carefully and turned over the next one and sank down to his knees, it was of Lord Rio working at his desk in his study, with Sho’rom seated on a long couch reading a book by candle light and him with his head on Sh’rom’s thigh, a peaceful expression on his face as Sho’rom’s fingers ran through his hair.

He’d have to hide that one in his room where no one else could see it by accident.

The third was of the eating hall, all the faces were indistinct and blurred but with the hair and body language he could pick out who was who. Everyone was gathered, Lord, Priestess and servant all eating at the same table. It was so real that he could almost hear the roar of conversation, smell the smoke from the fires and dogs. He was talking with his brothers while Rio and Ken’zine were speaking with Priestess Ste’la and Len’i’min.

He looked at the last one, he hadn’t asked for this one, he’d only sent Angel three pictures to work off with descriptions of the people to be in it.

It was a collage of different pictures, all done in pencil and charcoal. Most were him with his brothers playing around and working, but there was a few with him in Rio and Sho’rom’s arms, or in bed, sleeping.

He felt a tear slid down his cheek, as more memories flooded his mind.

He carried the two he’d have to hide to his bedroom, putting the multiple scene on the back of his door and the other he hung on the wall. The other two he just stared at not sure where to put them, should he hang them in plain sight or hide them as well?

He finally hung the hall scene in his dining room and the other in his Games room.

“Xan?” He stepped out of the games room to see Ryan stepping into the house, pulling his key from the lock, letting Nick and Greg in. “You okay?” He asked in concern, gently wiping the tears off his cheeks.

“Memories.” He showed them the Hall scene and then the estate.

“Wow, they are fantastic artist, Xander.” Nick murmured. “I keep waiting for them to move, or be deafened by the sounds.”

“Are there any others?” Greg asked, leaning against Nick’s side.

“Two, up in my room, of Rio, Sho’rom and I.” He nodded. “Mostly innocent but the last was a multiple scene one and a few of those weren’t innocent.” He could feel the heat in his cheeks. “I’m not actually sure how he did those, but they were perfect.”

“Could he have been there?” Ryan asked.

“No, he just has a very good imagination and good descriptions.” Xander shook his head. “I put these ones up because there is no detail to the faces, they could be anyone, anywhere...if you didn’t know who they were supposed to be.”

“Most people would just think they were great pictures.” Nick agreed. “Greg and I are moving tomorrow so we have the day off.”

“The new shift starts tomorrow.” Xander warned.

“We know, but we only have a few more days to move and get our old places cleaned up.” Greg nodded. “We’ve been shifting boxes and light furniture after work since the weekend so there’s only the heavy furniture left, it should only take us a few hours.”

“I got bored, Horatio has me cleaning out his filing cabinets and resorting.”

“We heard.” Nick chuckled as Greg and Ryan snickered. “Speed told us all about your mutterings and confused remarks.”

“I’m heading for a night out, anyone want to join me?” Ryan asked, shaking his head in amusement.

“I went on the weekend.” Xander shook his head. “I’m going to veg out on the couch and order in.”

“Not tonight, I’m going home to eat and crash.” Nick shook his head.

“I’ll join.” Greg grinned.

“I’ll pick you up at eight.” Ryan nodded, giving Xander a hug, and headed out.

“See you guys later.” Xander saw them out, locking up, ordered dinner to be delivered and settled down to watch a random movie he grabbed off the shelf.

  
  


**

Xander went into work early the next morning having slept himself out and figured he could get the daily forms out of the way early so he could tackle the rest of Horatio’s office.

“And this is our Receptionist’s office, he does all the forms, makes sure we get them done and signed, before sending them off.” Horatio’s voice was close but he couldn’t see anyone. “He’s also offered to run any errands we need done during the day, which you shouldn’t need as you can get your bills paid before you come in.” His voice sounded distracted. “Speed have you seen Xander?”

“Buried in your office again, he’s been there since I came in at eight thirty.” Speed called back.

“Buried?” An amused voice asked.

“He’s trying to fix my filing system before he copies some old forms I kept for references, but he couldn’t find them, so he started reorganising it so everything is where it should be.” Horatio chuckled lightly. “Xander.”

Xander looked up from the papers. “I found more IAB paperwork misfiled under bomb threats.” Xander greeted them, looking over the man beside Horatio. He was the same one he’d seen at the convention, stern and serious looking.

“This is Detective Mac Taylor, he’s the supervisor over the new shift, Mac this is Xander Harris.” Horatio introduced them with a small smirk. “If he bounces remind he to have more caffeine.” He added.

“Detective Taylor.” Xander stepped forward to shake his hand.

“Mac.” He insisted.

“Give him a week and he’ll try, he uses titles of those he respects, names are for close friends or when he gets comfortable with people.” Horatio warned softly, that Xander barely heard him.

“What do you need from me to keep the clogs running smoothly?” Mac asked Xander.

“When you fill out your own forms and signed them, leave them on my desk, If I’ve done it, I’ll give them to you to sign and return. I need budget information for your shift and copies of personal files to help fill out forms in the future.” Xander stated. “The more information I get the easier and faster they get done, I do all daily forms as soon as I get in, I try and get forms out again the same day they come in.” He smiled shyly. “And I don’t mind running lunch or bill errands.” He saw Mac nod. “You don’t like the way I do something say so and show me a different way.” He eyed them both. “Also Chocolate is not a bribe it is a threat to your sanity if I start to bounce on a chocolate high, don’t believe me ask Ryan and Greg who had to chase after me last time, I had too much.”

“Who tried to bribe you with chocolate?” Horatio sighed. “I know Eric and Speed know not to.”

“Dr Woods gave me a plate of double choc chip cookies and a lab tech gave me a big bar of chocolate to get their leave form processed.” He shrugged. “It was done with the other stack of forms already. I put both down in the break room with a note not to give Xander’s chocolate unless they need a lot of exercise.”

“Thank you, that will make sure it gets around the lab pretty fast.” Horatio nodded and looked at Mac. “Do you have any problems so far?”

“No, it sounds like it works.” Mac shook his head. “I’ll try and make sure you have the basics for daily forms by the end of my shift, so you’ll have it first thing.”

“That will work.” Xander nodded.

“Xander, Susan called me, she lost your number.” Horatio said as he remembered pulling a set of keys and a contract out of his pocket.

“I was beginning to think the paperwork didn’t go through for some reason.” Xander nodded, taking them. “Detective Taylor, if you have a problem with your current places let me know and I’ll get someone in to fix them.”

Horatio smiled as Mac’s frown. “Xander owns all but one house on that row, he offered to rent them out to your shift once they had been repaired from the last bad storm we had.” He explained.

“Thank you, it helped us get out here faster.” Mac nodded with a smile.

“You’re welcome. I was told one of your techs was asking about a smaller place? Something about conflicting personalities and privacy?”

“Yes.”

“Get him to sign that and drop it off at this address.” He handed over Susan’s business card, the contract and the keys. “It’s a two bedroom place on the other side of you, first house.”

“Thank you, I’m sure they will thank you too.” Mac nodded, pocketing them both.

“Let me show you the rest of lab.” Horatio turned and led the way out.

Xander went back to muttering at the papers.

  
  


**

  
  


Xander entered the break room and swiped his card getting lunch and soda and joined the others at the table instead of heading outside.

“Lunch on the run?” He asked sitting down and watched them all nod.

“Any other quirks?” Speed asked smirking.

“IAB under bomb threats.” Xander shrugged,

“We’ve all had the urge.” Eric snorted.

“I got most of it sorted and in order, so I can start copying them for my own records and don’t have to keep interrupting him.” He nibbled on his sandwich.

“Who gave you the double choc chip cookies?” Speed asked.

“Dr Woods as a welcoming gift, I told her I would share.” Xander replied. “I only had one, before I put them down here. 

They all looked up as four new people walked in with Horatio and Mac.

“Everyone this is Stella Bonasera, Danny Messer, Lindsay Monroe and Sheldon Hawkes, they are the new Evening shift, 2pm to midnight.” He looked around. “This is Tim Speedle, Eric Delko, Calleigh Duquesne, Ryan Wolfe, Greg Sanders, Nick Stokes and the person to go to give your leave forms to Xander Harris.” He introduced everyone. “Our shifts have been finalised, we are now 8am to 5pm and Night is now midnight to 8am. Xander we are still working out yours to see which hours work out better,” Xander nodded. “For the first week if you get a scene in the glades one of us will be going with you so you can get used to it, I would advise lots of sun screen and sunglasses, if we aren’t hot and humid we are being drowned and blown over.”

“We also have separate labs and a good budget, so we might be able to bring some of our favourite lab techs down to join us.” Mac informed his people getting grins.

“Day and Evening shift labs are marked so you know which ones to go to, so we don’t get cases and samples mixed.” Horatio added.

“Get settled in people, the next lot of cases are ours.” Mac ordered with a grin and headed off with Horatio.

“Have you had the tour?” Speed asked the new team.

“We did, we all ready stocked out lockers and kits.” Stella smiled. “Got shown our offices too.”

“They’re new, we didn’t have any before.” Calleigh smiled. “It’s nice to be able to get reports done without waiting for a computer to become available or doing it in the lab.”

“Horatio showed us the old lab.” Danny nodded. “Any good take out places that deliver late?” He asked.

“I’ve got menus at home that you can have.” Xander spoke up. “I’m the fourth house along, I own them all except one.”

“Nice.” Lindsay said wide eyed. “Must have cost you a large fortune.”

“It did, it was a nice investment, so anything breaks down let me know.” Xander nodded.

“Got a smaller one?” Sheldon asked.

“Speak to Mac, I gave him keys and rent contract for you.” Xander nodded.

“I’ll do that.” Sheldon nodded. “Thanks.”

“Not a problem.”

Ryan cursed when he swiped his card. “Out of money.” He sighed.

“Here.” Xander got up and swiped his.

“Thanks.” Ryan pressed a few buttons and came away with a soda.

“Were your ID’s explained?” Nick asked. “We’re still getting used to them.”

“Not that part of it.” Stella shook her head.

“Barcode is for the elevator, so no one without clearance can get up here, the strip on the back is for the new vending machines, you go to HR to put money on them so you can grab and run and not worry about money.” Eric explained it.

“I like that Idea.” Danny beamed.

“If you lose it, report it right away and it will get cancelled and new one issued.” Speed added. “If you don’t and it gets used IAB will come down hard without mercy and so will Horatio and the Chief.”

“Noted.” Danny nodded. “You go to anyone special about gun problems?”

“I fix them if you ask nicely and we can all give you a few address’s of places to practice.” Calleigh told him. “I check all guns once a week, if it’s dirty you get swatted.”

“My gun jammed twice.” Speed offered at the surprised looks. “Once during evidence disposal and once on the range, they double check my gun because they know I don’t like to carry.”

“Anyone not know how to clean a gun?” Calleigh asked and stared at Xander when he didn’t react. “You know?”

“Yeah, I know how, my home town is three hours from LA and full of gangs.” Xander shrugged. “I’m better at swords and daggers, guns weren’t used much, but I taught myself just in case.” 

“So if something happens you’ll be able to grab a weapon and defend yourself?” Eric asked.

“Yeah, I’m told I would be a good shot if I didn’t flinch when I pulled the trigger.” Xander nodded.

“That’s a matter of training, if you’re licensed.” Calleigh nodded.

“I am, but I leave my gun at home because I couldn’t get clearance to bring one here, or I’d have it in my desk.”

“Xander where is my office phone?” Horatio asked from the door.

“Top draw, I moved it so I wouldn’t bury it.” Xander rose to go back to work.

  
  


**

  
  


Xander sat on the picnic table on the beach, watching the sun go down, hands resting on his knees, body half way relaxed, in a half meditative state. 

He’d been distracted all afternoon, to the point that Speedle had pulled him aside for a try to get him to talk, he couldn’t say much as he didn’t know the reason and told him as much, it had been frustrating for them both. It had also made Speedle late to a suspect check up, Lt Caine had taken Delko with him and had been shot at from people at the back of the store.

When the call had gone out Speedle had rushed off, ordering Xander to go home if he couldn’t focus.

So Xander had left a note on his computer screen, letting those who looked know where he was and had come straight here to try and put his head on straight, maybe see if he could figure out why his mind was wondering.

He had a feeling that it was because of all of the memories that had come up to the surface since he’d gotten that paintings. For the last month the memories had been stronger than ever, he’d only spoken to Ryan about it, after he’d been nagged for a few days. 

He took a slow deep breath and sensed someone standing nearby, another breath and the person spoke.

“Are you ready to talk to us?” Horatio asked in his usual calm quiet voice.

“Are you sure you want to hear it, Horatio?” Xander’s voice as soft as Horatio’s but it was distant and emotionless. “Sometimes the truth is more unbelievable then the lie or admission.”

“While that is true, if it is effecting your work, then it becomes our problem.” Speed drawled.

Xander slowly opened his eyes and studied them for a long moment, tilting his head slightly. 

“Xander.” Horatio prompted him. “Has this maybe to do with you not sleeping and having nightmares?”

“Partly.” He nodded and slid off the table and led them inside to where the Hall scene picture was hanging and sat down at the small dining table.

“Nice painting.” Speed commented glancing at it before he froze and stepped closer to see it properly.

“Speed?” Horatio inquired, stepping forward.

Speed turned and stared at Xander, studying him carefully and Xander ducked his head. “Dor’i’en.” Speed murmured, recognising the movement.

Horatio’s head snapped fast from Speed’s face to Xander’s.

“A face to go with name after all these years.” Horatio said in surprise and looked at Speed. “After all these years of searching with sketchy details at best, could it be that they are coming to us?”

“Xander? You seem to know more and recognised us...” Speed paused. “Is that why you seemed to pop up everywhere? You were following us?”

“Nothing like that, most of the time I just happened to be there when you showed up.” Xander shook his head.

“And the job at the station?” Horatio asked.

“Someone I met a few times said there was a job opening up there if I wanted to take the courses at the University they’d see that I got a fair look at.” Xander shrugged. “The chief decided after a week in training he moved me up to the Crime Lab.” 

“There is no faces.” Speed noted looking back at the painting.

“I didn’t give any, when I gave the artist descriptions, if people recognised it then they’d remember faces on their own in time.” Xander replied, staring down at his hands. “I thought that after all this time, you had no clue so I was settling for just getting to know you again.”

“So what changed? Besides us confronting you?” Horatio inquired.

“The paintings and being around you all the time, triggered my memories to become clearer, sharper and a lot more intense.” Xander sighed. “I thought I could handle it and it would fade like any other time it happened.”

“How long has it been going on?” Horatio asked.

“About a month. The memories I can handle it’s the nightmares that are tripping me up.” Xander picked at his finger nails. “How much do you remember?”

“Snippets, no real faces, mainly dealing with us three.” Speed answered.

“What about me, joining the household?” Xander asked as they finally sat down at the table.

“Just us being careful around and you being very shy and jumpy.” Horatio shook his head and paused. “Your nightmares are about how you got that way aren’t they?” He asked softly.

“They are.” Xander whispered. “At first I was like you, didn’t remember much, but over time and exposure to others that were there they got clearer, especially after they arrived.” He pointed to the painting.

“They?” Speed asked.

“There’s another in the games room and two in my bedroom.”

“Bedroom?” Speed raised an eyebrow.

“I was hiding them from casual eyes, they are the only ones with features and could be identified.” Xander stood up and led them to the games room to show the estate painting.

“Why not say something before?” Horatio asked staring at the familiar scene.

“I didn’t think you remembered and thought there was a reason you didn’t so I let it go.” Xander shrugged. 

“Just how many have gathered here in Miami or were already here?” Horatio asked a deep thoughtful look on his face.

“A few, quite a few over the last year, there are still more I think I’ve meet while travelling around.” Xander looked at them both. “Many of them have been watching you to see if you did remember and have kept watch over you and others that have shown up...we don’t quite know what to do with what we remember, why we remember...we just don’t have the answers.”

“So you’ve just been going on with life as normal?” Speed raised an eyebrow. “Nothing changed once you all met?”

“Some yeah, not all.” He nodded. “Give me time to let them know and we’ll have a meet if you want to know who. Just be warned that your memories might be affected and rattle you around for a bit.”

“Noted, for now is there anything we can do to help you settle a bit?” Horatio nodded.

“Not really, I just have to wait it out.” Xander shook his head.

“I’m guessing that sitting at home doesn’t help.” Speed smirked lightly.

“Not really.” Xander smiled warily. “Usually keeping busy helps and everything fades into the back ground.”

“Then what caused this afternoons jitters?” Speed frowned.

“I don’t know, that’s why we both got frustrated.” Xander shrugged. “It happens now and then, over the years it’s happened, it disappeared after awhile, I’ll be fine by tomorrow.”

“Have you slept in the last few days?”

“Yes, I slept last night...”

“What?” Speed asked looking curious.

“That’s happened before, when I’ve had trouble sleeping Horatio notices, he tells me to get some sleep when I leave and I sleep great that night.” Xander said slowly.

“Interesting.” Horatio blinked.

“Might be something left over.” Speed suggested. “From before I mean.”

“That was my sudden thought.” Xander nodded.

“You weren’t our sex slave, Xander.” Horatio frowned slightly.

“No, but for six years I was a slave, trained and beaten until my brothers found me and you bought me, healed me up and set me free. I was seven when I was stolen and near fifteen when rescued off the slave blocks, I was sixteen, near seventeen when I first went to my Lord’s bed.” Xander explained quietly. “In that year to help me, they trained me to respond to orders, like sleep, no nightmares, to calm down, that sort of thing.”

“So that training seems to have carried over.” Speed nodded in understanding and then smirked. “Did they train you not to bounce?”

“Nope, they enjoyed seeing me happy and free, they saw it as me finally healing.” Xander chuckled, shaking his head. 

“I’d agree with that.” Horatio smiled slightly. “So now what?”

“Wait and see what happens?” Xander shrugged. “That’s what we’ve been doing for the last eight months.”

“hmm, we can do that.” Horatio nodded. “Let us know when we can meet the others so we can put some names to faces in our memories.”

“I’ll see what I can do, some might not want to come forward at the moment.” Xander warned.

“Noted.” Speed nodded.

“We have a dinner to get to.” Horatio smiled. 

“Have a nice night.” Xander grinned and saw them out the back door.

Feeling too tired to cook or deal with the mess afterwards, he ordered pizza so he could nibble later.

  
  


**

  
  


It took Xander the rest of the week to catch the others without anyone else around, giving them the basics, Horatio and Speed did remember and they would like to meet the rest, their memories were really blurred, they knew names and body language but not faces. He assured them that they didn’t have to show up and that everyone else would understand if they weren’t ready to step forward.

So far only Rick had turned down the invitation, stating that he would rather stay in the shadows until they actually remembered. Xander did warn him that they would be remembering more now that they had consciously approached their memories and the situation of being around others would trigger them.

He had shrugged and headed home for the day.

Wednesday he informed Horatio that they would be meeting at his house for dinner Saturday night, dinner would be on the table at seven and the others would start arriving around six thirty.

  
  



End file.
